Dissimulado
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Ela não iria permitir que tudo se repetisse. Ela não iria permitir que ele a beijasse. Ela não iria admitir que estava a gostar daquele homem. DM
1. CAPÍTULO UM  Contactos

**Autor:** LauhMalfoy  
**Título:** Dissimulado  
**Capa:** _no profile_  
**Sinopse:** Ela não iria permitir que tudo se repetisse. Ela não iria permitir que ele a beijasse. Ela não iria admitir que estava a gostar _daquele_ homem. Fic participante do XIV Challenge Draco/Ginny do site Aliança 3 Vassouras, mestrado por Mariana Kretschmer.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Género:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Nenhuns  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Fic Universo Alternativo e escrita com Português de Portugal, com breves adaptações para o Português do Brasil. Inspirada no filme _Orgulho e Preconceito_, sendo passada no século XVIII. Os Potter estão vivos, Voldemort não existe (bem como os Devoradores da Morte) e Ginevra é filha _única_.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**Contactos**

- Mamã, quem é aquele senhor à direita do papá? - perguntou Ginevra Weasley.

Era a primeira vez que estava num baile, a primeira vez que se via inserida no meio social. Usava o seu melhor vestido e a sua melhor fita propositalmente. Era o momento certo para tentar chamar a atenção de alguns olhos masculinos uma vez que ela já estava na idade de casar.

O vestido que trajava era, na verdade, muito simples, porque o orçamento dos seus pais não lhe permitia grandes gastos. Era cor de creme e tinha alças largas e um decote quadrado que deixava ver um colo bonito e branco preenchido de sardas. Até a zona da fita - acima da cintura -, de tonalidade castanha, o vestido era justo, mas a partir daí tornava-se largo e comprido até aos pés. Tinha alguns adornos florais bastante simples na bainha e à volta do decote e Ginevra completara tudo com brincos de prata em forma de uma pequena flor.

O seu cabelo ruivo estava firmemente preso com presilhas e as pontas formavam largos cachos. A sua franja tinha sido feita ao lado, dando-lhe um ar formal.

- É o Sr. Malfoy, Ginny.

- Nunca ouvi falar dele…

- Rico. - Molly apontou discretamente com a cabeça para um rapaz ao lado do homem. - Aquele é o filho dele, Draco Malfoy. - a mãe aproximou-se dela. - O rapaz recebe trinta mil libras por ano, Ginny. É _muito_ dinheiro. - a ruiva arregalou os olhos e observou a família Malfoy.

- Bem, eles são elegantes… - sussurrou. - Como se chamam os pais de Draco Malfoy?

- Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy. Eles voltaram há uma semana a Londres, parece que estavam na Irlanda. - a mãe estendeu-lhe a mão. - Anda, vamos pedir ao teu pai para te apresentar aos homens influentes do baile.

- Não! - gritou Ginny, atraindo alguns olhares enquanto a sua face passava para horror.

- Como "não"? - repreendeu Molly. - Está na hora de te apresentares à sociedade, de te apresentares como uma mulher pronta a se casar! Foi para isso que viemos a este baile e, certamente, foi para isso que muitos homens que aqui estão vieram: procurar uma mulher para ser sua esposa.

- Mas, mamã…

- Achas que os Malfoy viriam a uma festa pública se as mulheres influentes ou bonitas não gostassem de se divertir nelas? - ela sussurrou irritada. - Os Malfoy têm dinheiro suficiente para fazer bailes a vida toda, minha menina! Os Malfoy e grande parte dos restantes convidados, por isso é bom que deixes a vergonha de lado se queres arranjar um bom marido! - pegou-lhe na mão e puxou-a até chegar perto de Arthur Weasley, que neste momento falava com a família Potter.

- Ah, cá estão elas…- disse ele simpaticamente. - Estava mesmo agora a dizer ao Sr. Potter que era a primeira vez que a nossa Ginevra vinha a um baile.

Molly riu agradavelmente. Arthur, apontando para cada respectiva pessoa, apresentou-os.

- A minha mulher, Sra. Molly Weasley - ela cumprimentou-os, baixando um pouco a cabeça e inclinando o corpo. - e a minha filha, Srta. Ginevra. - cumprimentaram-se com um aceno de cabeça pequena vénias. - Esta é a Sra. Lily Potter, o Sr. James Potter e o seu filho, Sr. Harry Potter. - este fez mais um aceno, dirigida à ruiva, que abaixou-se timidamente com um sorriso temeroso. Por sua vez, Molly sorria de felicidade.

- Estão a apreciar o baile? - perguntou James Potter alegremente para Molly e Ginny.

- Certamente, Sr. Potter. - respondeu-lhe a mulher. Entretanto, Ginny corara ao notar o olhar do jovem Harry sobre si. Já lhe tinham falado dele anteriormente, mas nunca lhe haviam dito que os olhos do jovem eram de um verde hipnotizador.

- Está a divertir-se, Srta. Weasley? - perguntou ele, dirigindo-lhe a palavra pela primeira vez.

Ginevra não esperava que lhe perguntassem algo e, pensou, se perguntassem ela certamente não conseguiria responder de tão fascinada e aterrorizada que estava. Obviamente, ela estava a adorar e apreciar cada momento daquele baile como quando tocou, pela primeira vez, uma música inteira sem se enganar numa única nota; contudo, ela admitia, todo este processo era demasiado importante e o seu futuro poderia ficar decidido logo neste seu primeiro baile. Ela não se sentia preparada o suficiente para enfrentar os olhares masculinos ou para entender a importância em ser um sucesso num simples baile público. E muito menos porque razão só poderia ser apresentada aos mais influentes e não a todos os outros jovens bem apessoados. Afinal, eram todos homens, certo?

Percebendo que o moreno ainda esperava a sua resposta atentamente, deu um fraco sorriso.

- Estou sim, Sr. Potter.

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso galanteador;

- Dá-me a honra da próxima dança?

- C-claro! - Ginny sorriu timidamente e a Sra. Potter e a sua mãe, Molly, sorriram uma para a outra de forma cúmplice. Logo que a música começou, Harry Potter estendeu-lhe a mão e ela colocou a sua por cima da dele. Dirigiram-se para junto de todos os outros casais e começaram a dançar.

Os costumes da época eram, de certa forma, rígidos, e os pares só tinham oportunidade de falarem a sós quando dançavam. Por essa razão, os bailes eram um bom meio de conhecer pessoas e de aprofundar relações de amizade ou de iniciar outras de amor. Ginevra tentava manter a compostura durante a dança: além de ter ficado estranhamente inibida com os olhares que o jovem Potter lhe lançava, os toques de mãos faziam-na estremecer.

_Toques_. Esse era o segundo elemento que os pares só tinham oportunidade de ter ao dançar ou ao subir carruagens, caso o homem lhes desse a mão para ajudar. O toque nunca acontecia durante um cumprimento a outras pessoas. Talvez a amigos ou amigas de infância e, sem dúvida, aos pais e irmãos. Mas a outros homens ou outras mulheres, nunca. Era uma questão de respeito e boa educação.

Um terceiro elemento, que nem sequer era constante, estava também a fazê-la corar. O silêncio. Naquele momento o silêncio era tão constrangedor como os olhares. Seria possível as pessoas apaixonarem-se assim, com uma dança? Um toque? Um olhar?

Ginny achava que não. Observava os seus pais desde pequena e sempre presenciou momentos de afecto, alegria e responsabilidade. Nunca faltaram aos deveres um com o outro, mas isso não os impedia de serem felizes, mesmo quando o orçamento não permitia largas despesas.

Como seria então, possível que um homem e uma mulher se apaixonassem sem conhecer o carácter um do outro?

- O Sr. Weasley disse que sabe tocar pianoforte (1) muito bem… - ah, bom quebrado silêncio!

- É exagero, Sr. Potter. - interrompeu-se por um momento enquanto davam uma volta. - Eu limito-me a evitar desafinar. - ele riu.

- Talvez, um dia, tenha o privilégio de a ouvir? - ele olhou-a atentamente.

- Talvez. - deu um sorriso tímido.

Sim, Ginevra Weasley era tímida, mas determinada. Não percebia como um baile poderia mudar o futuro de alguém a nível amoroso, e não achava que um homem deveria ser prioridade de uma mulher, é verdade. E às vezes achava a sociedade um pouco fútil… mas daria sempre a sua opinião mais sincera, independentemente do assunto ou a quem se dirigia.

A música terminou e ambos deram um pequeno aceno, batendo palmas a todos os que dançaram e aos músicos. Assim que pôde, Ginny voltou para perto dos seus pais que estavam a vê-la dançar de longe.

- Oh, minha querida! - disse Molly assim que ela se aproximou. - Ele é tão elegante, não é?

- Mamã!... - repreendeu num sussurro, enquanto sentia a face a ficar escarlate.

- Ora, não sejas tola! Ele recebe vinte mil libras por…

- Ah! - disse, repentinamente, o seu pai, com um sorriso. - Ali estão os Malfoy! Vamos cumprimentá-los?

Mrs. Weasley rejubilou-se com a pergunta e pegou logo na mão de Ginny para as apresentações. Esta, no entanto, não se sentia assim tão segura. Através de olhares furtivos, percebera que o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy não dançaram ou socializaram mais do que alguns minutos com alguém. Nem o filho deles, Draco, o fez. E, enquanto se aproximavam, Ginny permitiu-se olhar bem para ele: loiro, muito loiro. Pele clara, nariz arrebitado. Lábios finos e completamente fechados, cara séria e olhos azul-acinzentados, praticamente metálicos. Ainda mais bonitos que os de Harry Potter, sem dúvida.

Aliás, o próprio Draco Malfoy era mais charmoso que Potter. A forma altiva e arrogante de observar ao seu redor, o jeito discreto mas crítico com que observava as mulheres a dançar e a andar, a indiferença perante os olhares delas, tudo lhe dava um ar irresistível. Mas, acima de tudo, o ar superior era o mais predominante na sua figura.

A ruiva não queria, de forma alguma, ser apresentada àqueles seres. Pareciam incomodados com a população do baile em geral e davam a idéia de serem arrogantes o suficiente para, simplesmente, não lhes dirigem a palavra devido à sua pobreza. Contudo, Ginny continuou a ser _arrastada_ pela sua mãe, que seguia o seu pai, até eles.

Quando estavam se aproximando, Ginny encontrou o olhar crítico do jovem Malfoy sobre si e não conseguiu evitar um arrepio que lhe passou pela nuca. Ele observava-a de uma forma negativa, tão negativa que Ginevra se sentia o ser mais feio, burro e pobre à face da Terra naquele momento. Não se lembrou, porém, que ele havia olhado para todas elas daquela forma, como se estivesse apenas a escolher uma boa indumentária ou um forte cavalo para ter nas suas terras. Sim, certamente ele teria muitos cavalos…

- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. - cumprimentou delicadamente seu pai, ao que o homem lhe retribuiu outro "Boa noite", mas desprovido de qualquer emoção. - Deixe-me apresentar-lhes a minha esposa, Sra. Weasley - esta deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. - e a minha filha, Ginevra Weasley. - a garota repetiu o processo da mãe. Os Malfoy fizeram também um aceno às duas senhoras.

- Conte-me, Sr. Weasley: como vão os negócios? - perguntou Lucius Malfoy.

O Sr. Weasley tinha alguns pequenos negócios relativos à agricultura. Não eram os mais bem-sucedidos, nem os mais produtivos, mas a verdade é que dava para eles se sustentarem. Produziam batatas, arroz e feijão, o que lhes garantia, além do rendimento da venda dos produtos, que iriam sempre ter um prato de comida na mesa.

Naquele momento Ginevra simplesmente perdeu o rumo da conversa. Ela ainda não tinha obrigação de se envolver nas conversas, até porque não era casada e os negócios não eram dirigidos às mulheres. No entanto, a sua mãe e a Sra. Malfoy ouviam atentamente a conversa para poderem opinar de vez em quando (mesmo que fossem pequenas e irrelevantes coisas).

A ruiva olhou o salão à sua volta e pôde ver, ao longe, Harry Potter a falar com o seu pai com um sorriso. Observou os pares a dançar tão alegremente, as mulheres com olhos a brilhar, os homens a apreciarem-nas, a deixar que o seu olhar demonstrassem a apreciação perante elas.

E, mais uma vez, interrogou-se: seria possível alguém apaixonar-se apenas com uma dança? Sem conhecer o carácter do seu par? Seria possível que Harry Potter se tivesse apaixonado por ela assim que se conheceram? Ginny tinha de admitir, ele era bonito - e rico - mas não se apaixonara por ele. Poderia olhar muitas vezes para ele, mas isso não era sinônimo de amor, ela sabia. Pelo menos, os poetas não descreviam o amor dessa forma.

Infelizmente, de certa forma, estava a sentir-se muito incomodada por estar na presença dos Malfoy. Os seus pais continuavam a falar de negócios com eles, mas ela sentia o olhar do filho deles a queimá-la. A criticá-la. Quase podia ouvi-lo dizer "pobre demais", "feia demais", "burra demais" cada vez que o olhar dele se prendia nela. Ginny não o encarava directamente, as suas pernas tremiam quando o fazia. Não suportava aqueles olhos tão claros e frios sobre ela…

Não suportava porque a feriam, ou porque a atraíam?

E foi aí que ela percebeu o quão diferente do resto dos homens _ele_ era. Tudo nele se destacava, principalmente o cabelo tão loiro e brilhante; os seus olhos, frios, tinham uma cor única naquele salão, uma cor que Ginevra nunca havia visto antes; tinha os lábios finos, mas mesmo assim Ginevra se permitiu a sonhar alguns momentos com eles, corando em seguida; os ombros eram largos, os braços definidos e as mãos fortes...

Ele, então, apanha o olhar da ruiva e ambos se encaram, permitindo que as suas mentes vagueiem pela figura um do outro, tirando conclusões precipitadas, erradas ou até acertadas; permitindo sentir o sentimento expresso naquele olhar, que nenhum dos dois conseguiu identificar. E, por momentos, Ginevra deixou de o olhar como um ser arrogante e superior, para o olhar como um homem, tal como ele, por momentos, se esqueceu de quem era e observou o quão aqueles cabelos ruivos em contraste com a pele branca davam um ar irresistível àquela moça.

- Não achas, Draco? - perguntou o Sr. Malfoy.

O rapaz focou imediatamente o seu olhar no pai, com um ar um pouco desorientado restabelecendo, contudo, o controle logo de seguida.

- Perdão, perdi o rumo da conversa… - Molly deu um sorriso discreto e olhou para Ginny que se encontrava vermelha. É, afinal a sua filha sempre poderia ter alguma sorte.

* * *

- Mamã, pára com isso!

- Viste, Arthur? - dizia a mulher completamente feliz, enquanto se dirigiam a pé para casa. - _Viste_?

- Ver o quê, minha querida? - disse em tom cansado mas divertido.

- Ora, ver o quê, Sr. Weasley! - repreendeu ela. - Os olhares dos homens na nossa Ginevra! O Sr. Potter olhou para ela a noite toda - e recebe vinte mil libras por ano - e o Sr. Malfoy _estava_ a olhar para a nossa filha quando o pai lhe pediu a tal opinião que ele não ouviu. _E ele recebe trinta mil por ano!_

- Pára, mamã! - a mulher calou-a com um olhar.

- Minha cara, realmente, já chega.

- Ora, seu ingrato! Você sabe muito bem que ela está na idade de casar e que quanto mais influente for o homem que a desposar melhor para nós e para ela!

- Mas porque é assim tão importante casar-me?! - gritou a ruiva.

- Sabes muito bem porquê! Nós não poderemos governar-te a vida toda e, em algum momento, poderemos deixar de ser agricultores, o que nos vai cortar o orçamento que temos.

- Eu não me quero casar! - gritou a ruiva exasperada, ao que o Sr. Weasley riu.

- Não te atrevas a repetir uma coisa dessas, sua criança ingrata! Depois de tanto trabalho a produzir-te, e depois de tanto sucesso, principalmente juntos dos dois homens mais influentes do país, ainda dizes que não queres casar.

- Pois fica sabendo, _mamã_ - ironizou quando chegaram à porta de casa. - que eu nunca poderia ter uma relação com alguém tão arrogante e frio como o Sr. Malfoy!

- E o Sr. Potter? - disse a mulher, cheia de esperança.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por ele, mamã.

- Ora, mas isso não é o mais importante! Tens de pensar no teu futuro…

- Minha querida Molly - disse o pai da ruiva. -, já chega. - a mulher bufou e entrou em casa sem olhar para nenhum deles.

Nota: _(1) Pianoforte - é precisamente o mesmo instrumento que piano, sendo este último nome uma abreviatura para pianoforte._

* * *

Olá! Bem, isto é, de certa forma, um regresso…

Tenho andado muito ocupada com Challenges no 3V e com fics que quero terminar mas não tive oportunidade. Espero que compreendam.

Sobre o capítulo… Bom, posso dizer que este não é o meu primeiro projecto D/G depois de _Pequeno Destino_, mas é o primeiro que termino - esta fic foi feita, sensivelmente, em três dias. Tenho de agradecer a Maya que betou em tempo recorde (God bless you, dear!)!

Mas aprofundando o assunto, a fic é curtinha e simples (só para terem noção, o epilogo nem ocupa uma página inteira do Word xx), e contando a partir do pódio ficou em quinto lugar (num total de oito, se não estou em erro).

A Guta deu prémio especial em todas as fics, e o meu foi o de melhor Morte (não se preocupem!) e podem vê-lo no profile, bem como a capa da fic.

De qualquer forma, espero que gostem da fic e prometo que vou actualizar pelo menos de duas em duas semanas (a não ser que aconteça alguma coisa).

Fico à espera das vossas reviews e não se acanhem a criticar construtivamente;)

Bom, vou indo! Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!


	2. CAPÍTULO DOIS Ambiguidade

**Autor:** LauhMalfoy  
**Título:** Dissimulado  
**Capa:** _no profile_  
**Sinopse:** Ela não iria permitir que tudo se repetisse. Ela não iria permitir que ele a beijasse. Ela não iria admitir que estava a gostar _daquele_ homem. Fic participante do XIV Challenge Draco/Ginny do site Aliança 3 Vassouras, mestrado por Mariana Kretschmer.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Género:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Nenhuns  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Fic Universo Alternativo e escrita com Português de Portugal, com breves adaptações para o Português do Brasil. Inspirada no filme _Orgulho e Preconceito_, sendo passada no século XVIII. Os Potter estão vivos, Voldemort não existe (bem como os Devoradores da Morte) e Ginevra é filha _única_.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**Ambigüidade**

Ginevra levantou-se assim que começou a ouvir barulho na casa. Quando era mais nova perguntara muitas vezes à sua mãe porque razão não tinha irmãos ou irmãs, mas a resposta sempre foi muito vaga e soava a algo como "muitas mulheres nem sempre têm essa sorte". Nunca percebeu muito bem, mas também nunca mais se interessou nessa conversa.

Por essa mesma razão é que ela acordava sempre muito cedo: o único barulho que havia na casa era o de sua mãe na cozinha a tratar de alguma comida, juntamente com Tonks, uma cozinheira demasiado desastrada mas muito amorosa. Ginny fora habituada a poucas mordomias e a uma mãe muito atenciosa mas muito extrovertida, exactamente o contrário dela própria. E, certas vezes, ter uma mãe assim, não era o que ela mais poderia desejar.

- Bom dia, mamã. - disse a ruiva sentando-se à mesa. - Bom dia, Srta. Tonks. - ambas lhe deram o bom dia e ela iniciou a sua refeição.

Estava ansiosa por sair de casa e se dirigir a casa do seu professor, Sr. Albus Dumbledore, para treinar pianoforte. Estava ansiosa para aprender mais, para melhorar a sua agilidade com o instrumento, estava ansiosa para poder expor aquela qualidade e estava ansiosa que alguém a elogiasse.

Não que o professor não a elogiasse quando ela tocava bem, mas ela estava ansiosa pelo elogio da sociedade. De verdade, a única coisa que a importava realmente no momento não era arranjar um marido, mas ser aplaudida numa festa ao tocar melodias famosas de compositores célebres. Ou, pelo menos, assim ela se forçava a pensar.

- Vais tocar hoje, querida? - perguntou o seu pai, que acabara de entrar na sala, vindo do jardim.

- Sim, papá. Vou para casa do professor Dumbledore assim que terminar o café-da-manhã. - Ginevra e a sua mãe viram o Sr. Weasley suspirar.

- Depois do almoço temos um funeral. - Molly, que estava a beber um gole de chá, engasgou-se.

- De quem? - perguntou Ginny, enquanto o seu pai batia levemente nas costas da sua mãe.

- Sr. Augustus Goyle (2).

- Os Goyle não são aquela família que têm apenas um filho? - Arthur assentiu. - Pobre Sra. Goyle… deve estar destroçada! E o pobre Goyle, o filho deles… - Ginevra, que já tinha terminado o café-da-manhã, levantou-se.

- Tenta não demorar mais do que o necessário na tua aula, Ginevra. - disse o Sr. Weasley - Vamos lá ficar a tarde e a noite toda a velar o corpo. - Ginevra deu um sorriso tímido e beijou os pais na face.

Certo, iria gastar uma noite sua a velar alguém influente que nem sequer lhe dirigia a palavra na rua, se não pudesse evitar.

* * *

O Sr. Dumbledore vivia numa casa relativamente grande e não era casado nem tinha filhos. A casa localizava-se no fim da rua da cidade de Ginevra e era uma das casas mais afastadas do resto do povoado. Estava perto do mato, mas mesmo assim o lugar era muito agradável, pois o sol batia no local praticamente o dia inteiro e as árvores, flores e animais eram abundantes.

Quando Ginny chegou ao pequeno jardim da casa, viu o seu professor a regar umas flores enquanto cantava baixinho e riu-se. Aquele homem era um génio da música e Ginevra considerava-o um amigo há muito tempo.

- Bom dia, Sr. Dumbledore! - disse sorrindo, ao que o homem se virou para ela.

- Ginevra! - disse sorrindo. - Tomaste o café-da-manhã, espero?

- Claro! - viu o homem arrumar o balde com que regava as plantas e entrou no jardim. - Posso entrar para começar a treinar?

- Ainda não. – o Sr. Dumbledore tinha um sorriso doce no rosto e seus olhos azuis, por detrás dos seus óculos meia-lua, tinham um brilho maroto. Ginevra fez cara de quem não percebeu. - O professor Snape, que, como bem sabes, também ensina pianoforte e violino, está doente, e eu vou acolher durante algumas semanas alguns dos seus alunos. Para tornar tudo mais fácil, fiz pares com alunos dos meus. Hoje estamos à espera que o seu par chegue, minha cara.

Oh, sim. Todos conheciam o professor Snape e, majoritariamente, tinham medo dele. Ginevra ouvira falar que ele era demasiado rígido e nada simpático.

- Ah, certo. - ela sorriu simpaticamente. Decerto não iria aparecer nenhum Mozart a tocar o Concerto No. 9 em Mi Bemol Maior (3)…

- Ele deve estar mesmo a chegar. - Ginevra assentiu em compreensão.

Dirigiu-se para um banco que o professor tinha debaixo do alpendre da casa e sentou-se, à espera do "seu par". Tendo em conta que o professor Snape morava na outra ponta do povoado, ou o seu par morava no meio do povoado e estava atrasado, ou vivia perto do professor taciturno, sendo assim normal que demorasse mais um pouco.

Ginevra permitiu-se então pensar nos acontecimentos recentes: dormira a noite toda, mas quando acordara tinha a sensação de que toda a gente com quem sonhara tinha olhos metálicos. Não admitiria, é claro, que o sonho reflectia exactamente aquilo em que ela não conseguia parar de pensar: Draco Malfoy. Não, não eram pelos melhores motivos. Quer dizer… pensar no quão belo ele era não tinha mal nenhum. Mas ele não valia nem metade do que a sociedade falava dele.

"E daí que perdeu o rumo da conversa a olhar para mim? Ele olhava-as a todas, mesmo!" pensou ela com uma raiva e amargura contida. Os homens eram os seres mais egoístas. E Draco Malfoy era particularmente mais egoísta que os outros…

Ela tremeu naquele momento porque nunca pensara que o seu olhar pudesse ser tão intimidante. Apenas isso. Se lhe perguntassem não negaria que ele era extremamente lindo, mas se pudesse, nunca mais falaria com ele.

- Ah, lá vem o seu par! - falou o Sr. Dumbledore repentinamente, arrancando a ruiva dos seus devaneios incoerentes.

Quando viu uma carruagem preta aproximar-se teve a sensação de que já a tinha visto anteriormente, mas nada a preparou para a verdade. E foi por isso que ela estacou ao ver Draco Malfoy sair da carruagem, com a sua pose altiva, arrogante e com suas vestes escuras.

O olhar dele prendeu-se no dela enquanto descia da carruagem e milhares de pensamentos ambíguos povoaram a mente de Ginny. Ele era perfeito, com o seu ar superior e o seu olhar. Não, correcção, ele era elegante, não perfeito.

- Suponho que já se conhecem? - o professor falou astuciosamente.

- Já, sim. - respondeu o loiro friamente. - Como vai, Srta. Weasley? - fez-lhe um aceno com a cabeça, ao que a ruiva retribuiu.

- Bom, entremos! Já perdemos alguns minutos preciosos da nossa aula. - o homem de longas barbas brancas entrou primeiro e Malfoy deu passagem a Ginevra. Algo lhe dizia que aquela aula não correria como ela queria.

* * *

Suspirou pela quinta vez. Era a quinta vez que errava naquela música. Era a quinta vez que ela amaldiçoava Malfoy por a olhar tão atenciosamente.

- Não entendo, Ginevra, na aula passada tocou-a tão bem!... Apenas uma vez, é certo, mas mesmo assim…

- Desculpe. Parece que o café-da-manhã foi fraco. - sorriu e o homem retribuiu. O senhor eu-sou-rico-Malfoy nem pestanejou. Ginevra levantou-se e deixou que Malfoy ocupasse o seu lugar em frente ao pianoforte.

- Penso que o professor Snape já lhe ensinou…

- Obviamente. - respondeu, mal disposto, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para a ruiva, que se sentiu corar. Como é que alguém podia ser tão arrogante?!

Ginevra estava na sua presença apenas há meia hora e já não o suportava. Tudo o que o Sr. Dumbledore lhe falava era devidamente ignorado ou mal-aceito e o ar de quem já estava farto de ouvir ladainha que ele sabia de cor e salteado era, agora, mais evidente que os seus cabelos loiros.

Observou-o enquanto este endireitava as costas e colocava as mãos fortes mas com dedos longos em cima das teclas do instrumento. Observou a delicadeza com que tocava nas teclas assim que começou a tocar a música, observou os seus movimentos num todo. A forma como fechava os olhos, como se o resto do mundo não existisse. A certeza de que o que tocava era a mais pura das verdades, o ar superior de quem não se engana a tocar.

A boca entreaberta para respirar melhor, o nariz arrebitado, os cabelos que se movimentavam à frente dos seus olhos quando se movimentava enquanto tocava as teclas… Ginevra sentiu-se em pânico: o que estava ela a pensar? Ele não era o homem que ela desejaria ter ao seu lado. Ele nunca teria o mínimo de compreensão para nada. Será que ele tinha amigos, ou eram apenas _influências_?

E tão depressa como começou, a música acabou.

- Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy. Vejo que o professor Snape exige muito dos alunos…

- Sim, mas é gratificante. - respondeu ele olhando, sem disfarçar, para a ruiva que estava corada e tão furiosa que era capaz de lhe chamar de bastardo.

- Bom, vamos dar um pequeno intervalo. - Ginevra soletrou um "Até já" e saiu da casa sem demoras. Estar com aquele homem ali era muito mau. Dirigiu-se até ao banco debaixo do alpendre e sentou-se. Mas porque é que aquela aula estava a correr tão mal?

- Suponho que vá recusar que eu me sente ao seu lado. - _ele_ disse. Ginevra fez um sinal que lhe mostrou que se poderia sentar ali sem problemas. Na verdade, a ruiva queria correr dali para fora sem olhar para trás. - Mesmo que recusasse eu sentar-me-ia. - a ruiva olhou-o chocada, pronta a dizer-lhe algumas verdades. - A não ser que você quisesse que eu permanecesse em pé, claro… - certo, não havia mais lugares para ele se sentar.

- Você é sempre assim? - o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha. - Assim, arrogante? - ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Você é sempre assim, impulsiva? - provocou.

- Não! - disse ela mantendo a sua pose.

- Ora aí tem a resposta para a sua pergunta.

- Posso, então, supor que é presunçoso.

- Pareço-lhe presunçoso?

- Por acaso, sim!

- Não tem mais nenhum tema de conversa que não seja ofender o próximo? - respondeu ele mal humorado. Ela bufou e virou a cara. - Bem me parecia que a língua não era o seu forte. - ironizou.

- O que quis dizer com isso? - ele gargalhou.

- Que pode dizer à sua mãe que eu nunca me interessaria por alguém tão pobre e tão inculto como você. E que duvido que alguém tão influente como eu o faça. Ela que pare de a apresentar a toda a gente no baile. - respondeu venenoso.

- E quem é que lhe disse que eu me envolveria com alguém tão desprovido de sentimentos e arrogante quanto o senhor?! - levantou-se enfurecida. - E é a última vez que fala assim de mim e da minha família. Deveria usar o seu precioso tempo analisando a sua família que de tão social que é mal se move em bailes. - foi a vez de ele se levantar.

- E quem é que você se julga ser para falar assim de mim e dos meus pais? - sussurrou furiosamente, enquanto se aproximava da ruiva que se obrigou a manter a pose diante dele.

- Foi o senhor que começou por me perturbar!

- E foi a _senhorita_ que começou por me ofender! - ela fitou-o demoradamente.

- Não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo, apenas descobrir o porquê dessa pose. - falou calmamente.

- Perdão?

- A sua arrogância, presunção e superioridade são tão elevadas que me surpreenderei se alguma mulher quiser ser desposada por si. - um meio sorriso convencido formou-se na cara de Malfoy.

- Vê? Voltou às ofensas. - a sua cara tornou-se séria. - E acredite, Srta. Weasley, muitas mulheres davam tudo para serem minhas esposas, o que não quer dizer que todas elas sejam dignas disso. - e depois de um olhar significativo, Malfoy virou as costas e entrou de novo na casa.

* * *

Mal a sua aula havia terminado, Ginny saiu caminhando até sua casa. Não tinha a mínima intenção de ficar na presença daquele ser humano nem mais um segundo, nem de ouvir os seus suspiros cansados, nem de olhar para os seus olhos metálicos e muito menos de reparar como ele tocava pianoforte.

Ao pensar que essas aulas se prolongariam por mais algumas semanas soltou um grito irritado, que para melhorar o seu dia saiu completamente rouco e cheio de frustração.

- Não é por gritar que o caminho se torna mais curto. - Ginevra estacou ao ouvir aquela voz e virou-se, negando-se a acreditar que Malfoy estava atrás dela.

- Lamento se não sou tão abastada quanto o senhor para ter carruagens a levar-me às aulas de música! - virou-se e continuou a andar. E, mais uma vez, negou-se a acreditar que os passos apressados que ouviu eram os de Draco Malfoy. Contudo, segundos depois, este apareceu ao seu lado e Ginny viu-se obrigada a parar.

- Ofender alguém é um mau hábito ou é um impulso que se registra apenas na minha presença? - ele perguntou num misto de choque e indignação.

- A sua arrogância é mau humor ou é apenas um impulso que se regista na presença daqueles que não nasceram em berço d'ouro? - ambos permaneceram em silêncio, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

- Sabe que pode ser extremamente inoportuna? - Ginevra gargalhou, ainda sem deixar de fitar os olhos dele.

- Isso é um defeito de família. - ficou surpreendida quando o loiro à sua frente também gargalhou.

Porque é que ele não sorria mais vezes? Porque é que ele não olhava as pessoas com naturalidade, como olhava para ela no momento, em vez de se mostrar tão superior? Porque é que ele não eliminava a sua aparência arrogante na maior parte das vezes e não mostrava aquele ar… simpático?

- Se quiser posso levá-la até a casa. Fica a caminho da minha. - naquele momento a ruiva percebeu que se tinham encarado por tempo demais e baixou o olhar.

- Seria agradável. - Malfoy andou até à carruagem e abriu a porta, dando passagem a Ginny, que se sentou imediatamente. Depois de indicar ao cocheiro onde parar, Malfoy entrou e sentou-se à sua frente.

- Já foi noticiada da morte do Sr. Goyle, presumo. - dissera ele, tentando iniciar uma conversa civilizada.

- Já, sim. O meu pai avisou-me logo de manhã sobre o nosso comparecimento ao velório.

- Vão velar o corpo? - ela assentiu, ao que ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. - São amigos da família?

- Não. - ela deu-lhe um sorriso irónico. - Mas também não estamos lá para parecer bem ou nos integrarmos no grupo de pessoas influentes, se é isso que pensa. Os Goyle velaram o corpo do meu avô materno.

- Certo. - ele voltou a fitá-la.

E Ginny teria mantido o olhar preso nele, se não se sentisse corar perante a minuciosa observação que ele fazia ao olhar nos seus olhos. A ruiva odiava ser ambígua, mas era cada vez mais impossível dizer com exactidão quais os sentimentos que o homem à sua frente despertava em si.

A sua pose superior estava lá à mesma, mas parecia relaxada. Sem dúvida que isso levava Ginny a pensar nele pelos melhores motivos, e por umas míseras milésimas de segundo, chegou a pensar que ele até daria um bom marido se fosse sempre assim, _relaxado_. Mas a ruiva lembrava-se bem da arrogância que ele mostrara durante o baile, bem como o desprezo que ele sentia por ela. Ele próprio havia dito que nunca se interessaria por alguém tão pobre como ela e que ela não era digna de ocupar tal lugar.

Nunca deveria ter aceitado ser levada até casa por ele. Céus, o que iria a sua mãe dizer se a visse?... Iria começar com aquelas coisas dela, de que Ginny estava pelo bom caminho, e que o próximo passo para fazer com que ele se apaixonasse por si era convidá-lo para um jantar em família. E… como é que ele sabia onde ela morava?

- Desde… - a voz dele saiu rouca e ele viu-se obrigado a aclará-la. - Desde quando toca pianoforte?

A ruiva, que estava distraída, demorou um pouco a responder e repreendeu-se ao perceber a sua voz trêmula.

- Desde os meus cinco anos. E você?

- Desde os quatro. - ela assentiu em compreensão e voltou a fitar a janela.

Estava a começar a sentir muito calor, mas duvidava que este se devesse ao clima lá fora. Os olhares dele queimavam-na… Mas porque é que ele não parava de a fitar? Era alguma necessidade fisiológica? Estava a sentir-se cada vez mais incomodada e, sem querer, acabou por abanar a mão perto do rosto para se refrescar.

- Está com calor? - ele perguntou, sério.

- S-Sim. - e deu um sorriso amarelo.

A verdade é que cometeu o erro de o fitar uma vez e de já não conseguir desviar o olhar. Aqueles olhos tinham um brilho tão diferente, tão natural naquele momento. E ela sentia uma vontade sobrenatural de abraçar aquele homem, de o beijar, de lhe tocar… Todos aqueles pensamentos eram uma completa loucura e faziam com que a sua respiração ficasse descompassada e sentisse mais calor.

- Está a sentir-se bem? - perguntou o homem à sua frente que, para seu espanto, não se encontrava muito diferente dela, apesar de não abanar a mão.

- Perfeitamente. - deu um sorriso forçado. - Deveria ter trazido o meu leque… - ele assentiu e desviou o olhar para a janela.

- Suponho que aquela seja a sua casa. - ele disse fazendo um movimento vago com a cabeça, e Ginevra viu-se obrigada a inclinar-se para a pequena janela da carruagem para ver.

- É, sim. - e virou a cara com intenção de se sentar direita novamente, mas ficou petrificada ao ver aqueles olhos metálicos tão perto de si; a boca dele entreaberta a olhar para os seus lábios, a respiração falha dela ao ver um desejo incomum nos olhos dele.

Tremeu quando o sentiu a aproximar-se de si e milhares de pensamentos desconexos bloquearam todas as acções que ela deveria ter tomado numa momento como aquele. E se não fossem esses pensamentos desconexos ela não teria permitido que ele passasse os seus dedos pela sua bochecha e muito menos que os lábios dele roçassem nos dela.

Mas (in)felizmente o cocheiro parou a carruagem e decidiu abrir a porta no exacto momento em que o roçar de lábios se tornaria um beijo, fazendo Ginevra saltar para trás de susto e Draco Malfoy encarar o cocheiro com uma fúria que o pobre coitado não merecia.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, Sr. Malfoy. - a ruiva deu um curto aceno e saiu correndo até a casa, deixando um Draco Malfoy confuso para trás.

Nota: _(2) Sr. Augustus Goyle – Nos livros de HP o pai de Goyle é um Devorador da Morte. Como não é referido o seu primeiro nome, dei liberdade a mim própria de acrescentar Augustus._

_(3) Concerto No. 9 em Mi Bemol Maior - Primeiro concerto para piano de Mozart._

* * *

Bem, aqui estou eu a postar o segundo capítulo da fic! Recebi cinco reviews, mas já não é mau (tendo em conta que estive tanto tempo sem passar por aqui…)!

Bom, eu espero que ninguém tenha problemas com NC-17 porque vai ter uns amassos mais pra diante XD

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

**REVIEWS**

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Olá! Bem, foste mesmo a primeira a comentar a fic, é verdade! Eu também acho Orgulho e Preconceito uma história linda, mas é difícil não ficar parecido… Fico feliz por teres gostado e espero que gostes deste capítulo também! Obrigada por leres!

**Thaty:** Oi garota! Ainda bem que gostastes! Pois, está parecido… Eu tentei fazer o mais diferente possível, mas fica um difícil porque a história em si é linda. Bom, mesmo assim algumas coisinha são diferentes… Espero que também gostes deste capítulo e obrigada por leres!

**Ca'tia Felton Malfoy:** Ainda bem que não levas a mal o facto de te ter corrigido! Sabes, eu concordo e aceito aquilo que disseste de que quando escrevemos uma fic temos de aceitar/prepararmo-nos para, futuramente, no corrigirem. Mas também sei que algumas pessoas não apreciam esse género de crítica… Por isso é que digo sempre isso! Eu tento sempre dar crítica construtiva porque gosto que a façam comigo. Quanto àquilo do "Pronto/Prontos", sim, a segunda parece o nome do produto de limpeza! LOL Deve ser por isso que eu não uso muito essa palavra na escrita… Já na fala, às vezes digo com "s" outras sem "s"… Ainda bem que gostaste da fic! É importante, para mim, saber isso… E acho que até actualizei rápido! LOL Espero que gostes deste capítulo e obrigada por leres!

**Ireth Hollow:** Olá Ireth! (Lauh começa a corar) Ora, não foi um regresso assim com tanto estilo, mas OK, obrigada na mesma! Sobre as tuas mensagens, elas hão-de ser sempre respondidas! Não há nada pior do que mandar uma mensagem a alguém e essa pessoa não nos responder… Pelo menos eu não gosto! E ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic! Eu acho que ainda poderia dar mais de mim nela, mas não deu (ou então foi demasiada preguiça) e saiu isto… Eu também adoro a Ginny, Harry e Draco! Mas sou louca por essa ruiva e esse loiro juntos! Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Obrigada por leres!!

**Graiie:** Aw, ainda bem que gostaste do tema! Sim, porque foi à última da hora (o mais engraçado é que, naquela semana, eu tinha visto o filme todos os dias e só no último me veio a ideia…)! E tu és alguém para me dizer se ando a melhorar na escrita ou não, sim senhora! Toda a gente é! Obrigada pelos parabéns e por leres! Espero que gostes do capítulo!

Bom, e como podem ver as respostas de reviews são maiores que o capítulo, ficou um testamento… LOL! Mas comentem, sim? Toda a gente gosta de review, incluindo eu… Até à próxima actualização!


	3. CAPÍTULO TRÊS Constragimento

**Autor:** LauhMalfoy  
**Título:** Dissimulado  
**Capa:** _no profile_  
**Sinopse:** Ela não iria permitir que tudo se repetisse. Ela não iria permitir que ele a beijasse. Ela não iria admitir que estava a gostar _daquele_ homem. Fic participante do XIV Challenge Draco/Ginny do site Aliança 3 Vassouras, mestrado por Mariana Kretschmer.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Género:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Nenhuns  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Fic Universo Alternativo e escrita com Português de Portugal, com breves adaptações para o Português do Brasil. Inspirada no filme _Orgulho e Preconceito_, sendo passada no século XVIII. Os Potter estão vivos, Voldemort não existe (bem como os Devoradores da Morte) e Ginevra é filha _única_.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**Constrangimento**

- Minha querida, está tudo bem? - perguntou-lhe o Sr. Weasley.

- Sim, papá. - o homem franziu o cenho.

- Ginevra, eu sei que vamos para um velório, mas não precisas ficar tão séria…

- Não é isso, papá. A aula de piano correu-me um pouco mal.

- Ora, minha filha - disse a Sra. Weasley. - não é caso para tanto. Da próxima vez corre melhor… - a ruiva deu um pequeno sorriso e depois entrou dentro da igreja.

Bem no centro, era possível ver o caixão onde um corpo repousava tranquilamente. À sua volta estavam várias pessoas, algumas conhecidas, outras nem por isso. As pessoas mais perto do caixão eram a Sra. Goyle e o filho deles, Sr. Gregory Goyle, que estavam de mãos dadas e muito abatidos.

Ginevra seguiu os seus pais até eles e, após dar as suas condolências como lhe era devido, sentou-se numas cadeira relativamente afastada das restantes pessoas, atrás dos seus pais, porque não tinha lugar ao pé deles. E se ela precisava de uns momentos para pensar, aqueles eram os momentos ideais: estavam todos concentrados em rezar ou a dar condolências à família. Ninguém se iria importar se uma rapariga estava ausente ou se demorava dez minutos para rezar o Pai-Nosso. E, além disso, os seus pais estavam nas cadeiras dianteiras, o que lhe permitia fazê-lo sem ser interrogada por um pai curioso ou uma mãe preocupada com as suas atitudes.

Olhou ao seu redor e ficou aliviada ao perceber que os Malfoy não estavam lá. Provavelmente não iriam comparecer… Não, iriam sim. Os Goyle eram amigos dos Malfoy, e ela já podia ver lá os Crabbe, amigos de ambos também.

Mas mesmo assim não se deixou abalar. Os Malfoy não se sentariam perto dela porque ela era indigna e, mesmo que se sentassem, o jovem Malfoy não lhe dirigiria a palavra a não ser para a cumprimentar e tentar-se-ia sentar longe dela, certo? Ele já havia admitido que nunca se interessaria por ela. Então o que foi aquilo na carruagem? Ginny ainda tremia cada vez que se lembrava do toque dos seus dedos na sua bochecha… um toque tão suave, tão doce, tão carinhoso. Porquê o roçar de lábios?

Céus, se não fosse o cocheiro ela teria cometido um grande erro! Aquilo tinha sido tão errado!... Nunca deveria ter acontecido. Nem o toque nem o _quase_ beijo! Num futuro próximo lembrar-se-ia de agradecer ao cocheiro. Iria oferecer-lhe um par de meias pela sua gentileza em abrir a porta no momento apropriado! Ginevra só esperava que ele não tivesse sido alvo da arrogância do loiro…

- Como vai, Srta. Weasley? - quase deu um berro ao ouvir uma voz perto dela e levou as mãos ao coração para se acalmar. - Perdão, não era minha intenção assustá-la… - disse o moreno hesitante.

- N-Não, não faz mal… Eu é que estava meio absorvida nas minhas preces. - deu um sorriso forçado. - Como vai, Sr. Potter? - e deu um pequeno aceno após se ter levantado. Logo atrás estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, que lhe fizeram outro aceno, ao que ela retribuiu. Repetiu-se o processo com os pais de Ginny e logo o jovem Potter focou os seus olhos verdes nela.

- Permite-me que lhe façamos companhia? - perguntou gentil, os seus olhos com um brilho alegre por trás dos óculos. Por momentos ela iria dizer que preferia ficar sozinha. Mas o que lhes diria quando perguntassem porquê? Certamente, dizer que "neste momento estou ocupada demais a tentar perceber porque quase beijei Draco Malfoy na sua carruagem" não era a melhor resposta. Além de os Potter ficarem com uma má idéia dela, o seu pai teria uma síncope e a mãe um ataque de histeria.

- Claro. - disse sem outra opção e eles sentaram-se. - Apesar de este não ser o melhor motivo para estarmos aqui…

- Decerto. Uma tragédia, o que aconteceu com o Sr. Goyle. - sussurrou Potter.

- O senhor conhecia-o?

- Vagamente. Mas acho por bem comparecer… - por uns momentos a ruiva lembrou-se das palavras de Malfoy e quase deu uma gargalhada irônica ao perceber que comparava os dois cavalheiros. Mas parecia que, por mais que se esforçasse, a sua mente queria admitir que Malfoy era melhor que Potter.

Deus, que loucura era aquela? Desde quando é que Ginevra Weasley comparava cavalheiros tão diferentes durante um velório e, ainda por cima, sentia-se mais atraída pelo pior deles?

Despropositadamente, engasgou-se e teve um ataque de tosse ao se aperceber do que tinha acabado de pensar: sentia-se _atraída_ por Draco Malfoy?!

- Sente-se bem, Srta. Weasley? - perguntou o jovem.

- S-sim… foi apenas… er… engasguei-me. - Harry Potter assentiu com a cabeça em como tinha compreendido mas mostrava um ar desconfiado.

Era impossível negar que ambos eram óptimos partidos, além do que extremamente belos - o que de certa forma era apenas um bônus -, mas eram pessoas diferentes. Certo, ela não os conhecia desde a infância ou sabia quais os seus principais gostos, mas a verdade é que Harry Potter mostrava-se muito mais amistoso do que Draco Malfoy que, pelo contrário, preferia ser frio com as pessoas. Talvez tivesse algum problema em relacionar-se abertamente com as pessoas e só depois tentava ter conversas civilizadas ou simpáticas, mas não se podia negar que ele era muito taciturno… pelo menos em bailes, era.

Mas todos os gestos eram diferentes… Ginevra tinha agora quase a certeza de que Harry Potter a estava a tentar cortejar: além de ter dançado com ela no baile e de a ter observado durante a noite, era extremamente simpático com ela e tentava manter uma conversa o máximo de tempo que podia. Olhava-a de forma diferente… talvez da mesma forma que o seu pai olhava para a sua mãe. Mas… e o amor? Ele amava-a tendo-a conhecido apenas no dia anterior? Isso era impossível! Não, ela não acreditava naquilo que os poetas descreviam como "amor à primeira vista", logo Harry Potter não amava Ginevra Weasley, tal como Ginevra Weasley não se sentia atraída nem amava Draco Malfoy.

Ponto final, que siga o próximo capítulo.

* * *

Deus que a perdoasse, mas ela estava completamente farta de estar naquele velório. A companhia era agradável, o ambiente (apesar da situação) estava temperado, e até agora nada de seres insignificantes para a perturbarem. E ela até já tinha rezado o terço seis vezes. Mas doíam-lhe as costas por estar sentada naquelas cadeiras e as suas pernas protestavam por estarem tanto tempo dobradas.

Resolveu olhar à sua volta - evitando, estrategicamente, o seu lado direito e, consequentemente, Potter - e não conseguiu resistir a procurar cabelos loiros. Foi com agrado - "Digo, _desagrado_", ela pensou - que confirmou a presença deles perto dos Goyle; estavam a dar as condolências à família.

Esperou ansiosamente por um olhar de reconhecimento por parte de Malfoy, olhar esse que não veio. Certo, ela também não gostava dele e não estava minimamente interessada em ser cortejada por ele.

- Estava agora a pensar, Srta. Weasley… - falou o moreno ao seu lado. - …quando terei o prazer de a ouvir tocar?

- Ah, não sei…

- Ora, ontem você disse-me que talvez pudesse ouvi-la tocar. Não me diga que me vai negar esse privilégio…

- Não, eu tocarei um dia destes para si e para a sua família. - o sorriso que o moreno tinha desvaneceu um pouco.

- O professor Dumbledore já me falou da sua experiência no piano.

- Ele é apenas amável. - a ruiva sorriu, sentindo-se corar e um certo calor manifestou-se de forma insólita. - Veja bem, ele elogiou-me e hoje a minha aula correu pessimamente.

- Parece-me demasiado pessimista, Srta. Weasley.

- Não, estou a ser fiel aos factos: a minha aula hoje foi um desastre. - ela riu-se. - Não me parece que seja assim tão experiente, afinal.

- Não acredito que seja tão má como diz ser…

- E não é. - Ginny gelou. Aquela voz… a voz _dele_. - Eu próprio tive o prazer de a ouvir tocar hoje e… - ele sentou-se ao seu lado. - …pareceu-me que apenas demonstrava algum nervosismo por ter de partilhar aula com outra pessoa.

- S-Sr. Malfoy!... - ela disse numa mistura de cumprimento e choque.

- Senhorita Weasley. - ele fez um aceno com a cabeça. - Como vai, Sr. Potter? - ele cumprimentou, extremamente frio e pareceu à ruiva que ambos não se davam muito bem. O moreno fez-lhe um aceno curtíssimo e voltou a fitar Ginny, mas antes de dizer algo, Malfoy adiantou-se.

- Está aqui há muito tempo, Srta. Weasley?

- Para dizer a verdade já me doem as costas e as pernas. - sentiu-se corar com o olhar dele.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar até lá fora por uns minutos?

Ginny, que não esperava por aquele _convite_, ficou petrificada de espanto e com a boca semiaberta, enquanto repetia o mantra "Vais dizer que não, vais dizer que não, vais dizer…". Quase teve uma síncope ao vê-lo olhar os seus lábios rosados; o tal desejo incomum expresso nos seus olhos. "Vais dizer que não, vais dizer que não, vais dizer…"

- Seria um prazer, Sr. Malfoy. - pôde sentir o Sr. Potter mexer-se desconfortavelmente. Após dizer aos seus pais que ia um pouco lá fora com Malfoy - e após receber um olhar significativo da mãe - saiu na companhia do homem, ciente de que nunca o deveria ter feito.

Quer dizer, já bastava toda a situação na carruagem. Situação essa que era suficientemente vergonhosa para a fazer corar durante os próximos vinte e quatro anos, altura em que o seu cérebro começaria a atrofiar e ela se esqueceria do próprio nome. Mas era melhor não apostar nisso, porque com a sorte que ela tinha, era capaz de ficar gagá e mesmo assim lembrar-se da situação. Pior: além de se lembrar, poderia ficar tão gagá que a contaria para todos… o _cúmulo_.

E ela encontrava-se de tal forma determinada a não focar o seu olhar no dele que nem se importou quando, em vez de se dirigirem para a praça à porta da igreja, foi dirigida para as traseiras da construção. Só se apercebeu realmente do que estava a fazer quando ele parou atrás de um pinheiro e a fitou tão demoradamente que Ginny receou que ele estivesse a ter algum gênero de ataque paralisante.

- Está t-tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy? - ele continuou a olhá-la. - Sr. Malfoy?

- Eu quero deixar claro… - suspirou. - Eu quero deixar claro que aquilo que aconteceu na carruagem foi um mero impulso e não foi minha intenção ofendê-la ou ser incorrecto consigo.

- A-ah, isso… - a ruiva baixou o olhar enquanto sentia as suas bochechas ficarem quentes. - Não se preocupe, já esqueci… - o olhar do loiro tornou-se repentinamente frio. - Digo, não se preocupe. Não me ofendeu, até porque eu deveria ter tomado uma atitude e não o fiz. - o homem gargalhou.

- Parece que somos os dois culpados do mesmo crime. - ela não conseguiu evitar e riu-se também.

- A dor nas suas costas melhorou? - ela assentiu com um sorriso e quase suspirou quando Malfoy lhe retribuiu com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Pensava que não tinha gostado de me ouvir tocar piano… - ela tinha que admitir: nunca tivera uma conversa tão sem-nexo como aquela. Tão depressa estava envergonhada como naturalmente alegre, tão depressa odiava aquele homem como o achava atraente… O que se passava com ela? Céus, ela tinha de ler algum livro de Shakespeare urgentemente para encontrar as respostas que precisava!

- É possível que talvez tenha dado essa impressão.

- Não imaginava que o senhor fosse assim tão enigmático…

- Há muita coisa que não sabe sobre mim. - e deu um meio sorriso. Seria angústia o sentimento expresso na frase?

- Desculpe a curiosidade, mas de onde conhece o Sr. Potter? - o seu rosto ficou tão sério que Ginny não pôde evitar o arrependimento por ter feito aquela questão. Bom, ficara claro que eles não se davam muito bem… - Perdão, não quis ser inconveniente.

- Digamos que sempre houve uma grande rivalidade entre a família Potter e a família Malfoy.

- Então… você dá-se mal com o Sr. Harry Potter porque os seus pais se dão mal com o Sr. e a Sra. Potter? - era das coisas mais ridículas que ela já tinha ouvido desde sempre.

- Se desejar interpretar assim… - ele riu. - Mas se está interessada em saber, os Weasley e os Malfoy também não se respeitam desde sempre.

- Como?

- Histórias muito antigas, Srta. Weasley, que só lhe tomariam tempo e paciência. - ela franziu o cenho.

- Se quer saber a minha opinião, não há nada mais ridículo do que rivalidades dessas.

- Acha?

- Acho. Quer dizer, se os nossos avós ou pais não se davam bem a culpa não é dos filhos e netos.

- O seu ponto de vista é muito agradável, mas nem sempre se conseguem ultrapassar conflitos com a naturalidade que refere.

- Conte-me, Sr. Malfoy: do que estamos, exactamente, a falar? - questionou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura descontraidamente. O canto da boca dele subiu e um pequeno sorriso surgiu na sua face.

- Mulheres. - a ruiva soltou um "Ah!" e o loiro à sua frente fitou-a. - Arthur Schopenhauer (4) disse que "a mulher é um efeito deslumbrante da Natureza" e eu nunca concordei tanto com uma citação como a dele.

Novamente, o calor tomou conta de uma Ginny constrangida que tremeu ao perceber a aproximação do homem à sua frente. Ela não iria permitir que tudo se repetisse, ela não iria permitir que ele a beijasse, ela não iria admitir que estava a gostar _daquele_ homem. Não, ela não amava aquele loiro arrogante prostrado à sua frente!

Mas, mesmo repetindo todos os mantras possíveis para evitar aquela situação, Ginny não tomou nenhuma atitude quando ele passou o polegar na sua boca, que a esta altura já estava entreaberta para tentar obter mais ar.

Logo os olhos dele se prenderam nos dela; a respiração de ambos descompassada, os corações de ambos a baterem demasiado rápido. Céus, como ela desejava um toque mais íntimo…

Sentiu o nariz dele tocar levemente no dela, os olhos de ambos ainda um no outro, como se temessem quebrar aquele momento e então, os lábios tocaram-se num beijo afectuoso; beijo em que ela percebeu que os lábios de Draco Malfoy não eram tão frios como pareciam e que eram tão suaves que fizeram Ginny indagar se não estaria a sonhar. Foi com frustração que o sentiu afastar-se e foi com nervosismo que se deixou ser observada por ele, enquanto estavam tão próximos.

- Uma mulher pode destruir um reino, Srta. Weasley. – ele sussurrou, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Draco Malfoy voltou a beijá-la, desta vez mais ardentemente, uma mão indo para a sua nuca, numa tentativa de juntar ainda mais os corpos, e outra permaneceu na cintura dela.

Ginny correspondeu com desejo de manter aquele toque, sentindo as bocas moverem-se numa sintonia que ela imaginava ser impossível; quando a curiosidade falou mais alto, ela deixou que a sua língua escorregasse para a boca do loiro, que logo a tocou com a sua própria língua, acariciando-a.

Ginevra levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros do homem e não se importou por ser encostada na árvore enquanto os despenteava, nem controlou um suspiro quando a boca de Draco Malfoy desceu para o seu pescoço dando leves mordidas. Sabia que aquilo era a maior loucura da sua vida, uma loucura sem volta, uma loucura que ela não estava disposta a parar, principalmente quando sentiu as mãos fortes que vira tocar piano nas suas coxas, por cima do vestido.

A sua mente mandava-a parar, mas a sua pele queria todos os toques que pudesse receber daquele homem e, por essa mesma razão, não conseguiu evitar um gemido ao sentir aquelas mãos a tocar directamente na sua pele, que com pouco esforço a levantaram e fizeram com que ela enrolasse as suas pernas à volta dele.

As suas bocas voltaram a encontrar-se, sedentas um do outro, e a ruiva arrepiou-se quando as mãos nas suas coxas a começaram a acariciar demasiado próximas da sua intimidade.

Apertou ainda mais as suas pernas à volta de Draco Malfoy, tornando-se impossível mexer-se sem o sentir; não conseguiu evitar o rubor que se manifestou na sua face ao perceber o volume nas calças do outro, bem como um gemido que lhe escapou da boca, ainda enquanto se beijavam.

Conseguia discernir que os movimentos que o homem fazia eram apenas para manter o máximo contacto entre os corpos; ambos queriam mais, desejavam-se e Ginevra, apesar de meio ébria com todas aquelas sensações, assustou-se ao perceber o quanto aquele homem a atraída. Não era _amor_, decerto, o que tornava tudo mais desejado e incorrecto (como se beijar-se daquela forma, atrás de uma igreja e durante um velório fosse algo correcto quando duas pessoas se amassem).

- Srta. Weasley?! - gritou uma voz e, automaticamente, os jovens se separaram aterrorizados e com respirações ofegantes, distanciando-se o mais que puderam.

- Sr. Potter!... - ela gritou de volta desesperadamente, além de estar chocada e aterrorizada. Meu Deus, ele tinha visto tudo!

- O que… - pela sua reacção, Harry Potter não se encontrava muito diferente.

- Não é nada…

- Daquilo que estou a pensar?! - ele completou. - Certo! Eu nem quero imaginar o que teria acontecido se não viesse à sua procura…

- Penso que o senhor não tem nada que ver com o que eu e a Srta. Weasley fazemos longe da sua presença. - disse Malfoy, a voz carregada de ódio e sarcasmo ao que o moreno o olhou furiosamente. - Talvez você devesse resolver os seus problemas e começar por procurar uma mulher para desposar.

O moreno aproximou-se lentamente de Malfoy com uma pose provocativa; aquilo não iria acabar bem.

- Malfoy são sempre os mesmos, não é? Perto de mulheres, além de se comportarem vergonhosamente, levam-nas a fazer o mesmo.

- Controle essa sua boca _imunda_ antes de falar da minha família! - o outro sussurrou perigosamente baixo.

- Diga-me, o que vai fazer com ela agora? O mesmo que o seu pai, usá-la para depois a desprezar? - Ginny só teve tempo de gritar quando Malfoy enfiou o punho na cara de Potter, levando a uma briga que só pararia quando algumas pessoas se juntassem ao redor deles, incluindo os pais dos dois jovens, que os separaram.

* * *

- Admite, filha! Eles estavam a lutar para ver quem te desposaria!

- PARE, MÃE!

- Não te atrevas-

- Molly, por favor! Não chegam já os problemas e a vergonha a que todos foram expostos hoje à tarde, também teremos de os superar à noite, no descanso do nosso lar?

- Mas será que vocês não percebem-

- Molly, por favor!… - a mulher suspirou e começou a barafustar baixinho o quão incompreendida era.

Nota: _(4) Arthur Schopenhauer__ - filósofo alemão._

* * *

Olá! Bem, cá estou eu a postar o novo capítulo. (Ignoremos o facto de que quase me esqueci de fazê-lo wawawaeawaeaw)

Quero agradecer a todos os que estão a ler, isso é muito importante para mim! Muito obrigada, mesmo!

O que acharam do amasso? (Eu _**AMEI**_ escrever este amasso!)

E agora, as reviews:

**Thaty:** Olá! Bem, e confesso que na história O&P gosto muito de todas as personagens, incluindo as irmãs e a mãe (rio-me muito com ela!). Acho o filme muito giro, mesmo. Espero que gostes do capítulo!

**TheBlueMemory:** Olha, nova leitora! Waeawaeaw… Eu adorei escrever sobre o baile. Mas também foi o mais difícil, tenho de confessar. Não consigo escrever lá muito bem festas e coisas do género, mas acho que o baile até ficou aceitável… Sim, o pobre cocheiro quase morreu com o olhar de Draco Malfoy (tenho de confessar que eu também morria… mas por outras razões, é claro!)! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Bárbara Vargas:** Olá! Tu também és uma nova leitora (Lauh salta de felicidade)! Awaeaw. Eu também sinto falta do toque em O&P, mas naquela altura era assim, por essa razão tentei passar o importante que era o toque (mas acho que não consegui waeawaeaw). Sobre o facto de a Ginny ser filha única… Bem, eu confesso que tenho uma grande dificuldade em escrever com muitas personagens (Salve J.K.Rowling que escreve a família Weasley!), além de que eu só tenho memória de ver o filme O&P, que retrata o sec. XVIII, e na história ela só tem irmãs. Isso complicou um pouco porque eu não consegui ter uma grande noção de como os homens agiam na altura. Quanto ao filme, nunca ouvi falar mas já anotei o nome para procurar! Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** É, né? Maldito cocheiro que apareceu na altura erradíssima! Ainda pensei em fazer o beijo acontecer, mas depois o rumo da história teria de ser diferente… O que achou do capítulo? E o que achou das reacções da Ginny? Beijo!

**Ireth Hollow:** Olá Irethzinha! Weawaeaw! O que eu mais gosto nesta época é que, em relação a sentimentos como amor, as pessoas eram mais verdadeiras. Se alguém dissesse que amava, era verdade, se alguém pedisse desculpa era sincero… Agora já não é assim ¬¬" É frustrante. Cada vez que vejo este filmo, fico por aí a pipilar de felicidade à espera do meu Mr. Darcy em versão Draco Malfoy, que nunca irá aparecer… (Oh!, destino cruel!) Ainda bem que gostaste do quase beijo na carruagem! O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijo!

**Lyra Stevens:** Olá Lyra! Fico contente por saber que gostaste da história! Sim, eu também gosto de UA. É que D/G em Hogwarts e fora de Hogwarts já é tão falado, que fica difícil não cair num cliché ainda maior do que aquele que eu escrevi waeawaeaw. Eu adorei escrever o baile, mas foi das cenas mais difíceis… E, tal como disse à Ireth, adoro a conversa directa. Porque na altura as pessoas eram mais directas quando se falavam em sentimentos e eram verdadeiras. Hoje em dia, nem por isso… Quanto à Molly, é a única personagem que eu não gosto na fic. Eu acho-a tremendamente descaracterizada, por isso não te censuro. Naquela altura as mães agiam um pouco assim e eu não sabia como fazer uma Molly do sec. XVIII sem a descaracterizar. Lamento, mas quando pensei em fazê-lo já estava em cima da hora… Quanto aos PS's, deixa lá, eu mando tantos! Ewaeawa… Realmente é difícil ver fic de Português de Portugal… Acho que os portugueses não arriscam muito! E as reviews grandes não são problema! Eu é que tenho um grave problema de síntese e não consigo escrever pouco… ¬¬" Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Sweet Lie:** Oi Sweet! Fiquei mesmo contente por passares por aqui! Waeawaewa, acho que o Draco deixou de ser um pouco idiota neste capítulo. Pelo menos, ela foi "amassada" decentemente!… (Inveja). Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Beijos!


	4. CAPÍTULO QUATRO Estatuto

**Autor:** LauhMalfoy  
**Título:** Dissimulado  
**Capa:** _no profile_  
**Sinopse:** Ela não iria permitir que tudo se repetisse. Ela não iria permitir que ele a beijasse. Ela não iria admitir que estava a gostar _daquele_ homem. Fic participante do XIV Challenge Draco/Ginny do site Aliança 3 Vassouras, mestrado por Mariana Kretschmer.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Género:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Nenhuns  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Fic Universo Alternativo e escrita com Português de Portugal, com breves adaptações para o Português do Brasil. Inspirada no filme _Orgulho e Preconceito_, sendo passada no século XVIII. Os Potter estão vivos, Voldemort não existe (bem como os Devoradores da Morte) e Ginevra é filha _única_.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**Estatuto**

- Está definitivamente melhor, Ginevra! - elogiou o professor Dumbledore quando ela estava a tocar, pela última vez, naquela aula.

Vinha há uma semana a aperfeiçoar a música que aprendera recentemente e os resultados eram cada vez mais visíveis, agora que a "relação" entre ela e Draco Malfoy fora cingida a ignorar a presença do outro. Obviamente, ela não ignorava _totalmente_ a presença dele, mas fazia o possível para parecer que sim, o que a ajudava a se concentrar enquanto tocava.

- Obrigada, Sr. Dumbledore. - o homem sorriu simpaticamente.

- Bom, podemos dar a aula por terminada. - Ginevra levantou-se e fez um aceno rápido com a cabeça ao professor, saindo em seguida. Estava já fora do jardim quando Malfoy a chamou.

- Espere! - incrédula, ela olhou para ele, enquanto o via aproximar-se; os cortes no seu lábio superior e por cima da sobrancelha ainda bem visíveis. - Tenho que lhe entregar algo… - deu-lhe para a mão uma carta e depois virou costas, entrando o mais rápido possível dentro da carruagem sem a deixar falar uma única vez. Segundos depois ele partia.

* * *

Assim que chegou a casa largou tudo o que tinha em mãos e enfiou-se no quarto para ler a carta que Malfoy lhe dera. O que diria? Seria um pedido de desculpas? Uma possível explicação para as ofensas do moreno sobre o loiro? 

Bem, de uma coisa a garota tinha a certeza: aquela carta não iria parar às mãos da sua mãe a não ser que fosse _estritamente_ necessário. Leu a carta com uma calma que não sentia e quase teve um ataque de coração ao perceber que aquele era um convite para um jantar como pedido de desculpas pela vergonha a que ela e a sua família tinham sido expostas.

Quando os dois cavalheiros se envolveram à pancada atrás da igreja e ela gritou, as pessoas do velório vieram logo em auxílio de quem quer que fosse a dona de tamanha aflição e, quando lá chegaram e viram toda a situação, estacaram à volta deles os três, prontos a decorar cada momento para fazerem o acto passar de boca em boca.

Segundos depois os pais dos jovens apareceram e o Sr. Harry Potter e o Sr. Draco Malfoy foram separados por eles, completamente decompostos e a sangrar dos lábios e nariz, sem parar de se ofenderem. Foi a maior vergonha pública pela qual ela poderia ter passado, principalmente porque todos compreenderam que ela fora a causadora de tal briga entre os dois jovens. Além de serem severamente repreendidos pelos pais devido a uma atitude tão ridícula, as três famílias acabaram por abandonar o velório para evitar comentários e olhares desagradáveis.

Ali estava, agora, o pedido de _desculpa_ da família Malfoy relativo ao comportamento do seu herdeiro, que fora tão incorrecto e impulsivo.

* * *

- Ah, que bom! - disse a sua mãe e Ginevra teve de rodar os olhos disfarçadamente. - Eu sabia que eles estavam a discutir por tua- 

- Mamã, eu tenho de me arranjar. - ela continuou, ironicamente. - Vais ajudar-me nessa tarefa e parar de falar do quão apaixonado Draco Malfoy está por mim, ou vou ter de pedir à Srta. Tonks que me ajude?

- Humpf, criança ingrata. Nunca tentas compreender os meus pontos de vista!

- Mas quais pontos de vista, mamã? Desde quando a vergonha que nós e as duas outras famílias passaram é motivo de alegria e prova de que eles me amam? Eles mal me conhecem! - disse exasperada.

- Oh, ainda tens muito que aprender, querida. - e com isto continuou a prender o cabelo da ruiva num coque.

* * *

- Molly, querida, o cocheiro já está à nossa espera! - logo a mulher e Ginny se dirigiram para a rua e, após cumprimentarem com um pequeno aceno Remus Lupin, noivo de Tonks - extremamente simpático -, subiram para dentro da carruagem, prontos para um jantar na companhia dos Malfoy. 

Ginevra, que se sentia muito nervosa, não se sentia minimamente segura para segurar nem num pedaço de pão. Os Weasley e os Malfoy eram diferentes: os primeiros alegres e conversadores, os segundos taciturnos e sérios. Duvidava muito que a sua mãe mantivesse uma pose séria ou que o seu pai evitasse puxar conversa sobre os assuntos mais banais e desinteressantes que haviam. E, estranhamente, ela sentia necessidade de se mostrar digna de ser cortejada e desposada por Draco Malfoy. Oh, loucura!

Mas a ruiva estaria a mentir se dissesse que não desejara ser beijada novamente pelo loiro, se dissesse que não sonhara com ele, se dissesse que não pensara nele como alguém que ela poderia amar. E isso estava a levá-la à loucura. Ela tinha jurado a pés juntos - ou não - que ele não era o homem que ela desejaria ao seu lado, tal como ele disse o mesmo dela. O que era, então, aquilo? A não ser que ela estivesse mesmo louca - algo que ela estava mais tentada a admitir -, Ginevra Weasley _talvez_ se tivesse apaixonado por Draco Malfoy.

Mas mesmo admitindo a si própria que pensou nisso, resolveu tornar oficial que estava completamente louca e nunca apaixonada. Seria o cúmulo, estar apaixonada por aquele ser loiro e não tão arrogante assim… Ah!, demônios!

- Mal posso acreditar no que nos está a acontecer! - disse uma Molly completamente feliz.

* * *

Já tínham chegado há algum tempo, haviam se cumprimentado, as desculpas já haviam sido ditas pelo jovem Malfoy e já tinham sido aceitas pela família e o jantar já tinha acabado. Estavam agora a aproveitar o talento dos mais jovens daquele _convívio_ com o pianoforte para relaxar e era Ginny que estava a tocar, sob o olhar atento de Draco Malfoy. 

Na opinião dela o jantar havia sido um desastre: os seus pais eram pessoas muito sinceras e simpáticas, que não estavam a ser bem-vistos pelos Sr. e Sra. Malfoy devido a falarem demasiado, sobre variados assuntos e se rirem bastante. Mas os Weasley eram assim mesmo: boas pessoas. Todas as famílias que já haviam jantado com eles os elogiavam pelos serões bem passados, pelas inúmeras piadas que o seu pai lançava aleatoriamente, eram contagiados pelo riso de sua mãe que, ela tinha de admitir, era bem cômico e eram encarados como pessoas em quem se podia confiar, algo muito bom na altura.

Enquanto pensamentos destes continuavam a massacrar a pobre ruiva e Draco Malfoy não parava de olhar para ela, Ginny viu o Sr. Malfoy chamar o filho discretamente e ficou confusa com a reacção de ambos. Se, por um lado, o Sr. Malfoy o parecia repreender calmamente, ainda que com um olhar furioso, o loiro baixou o olhar e pareceu à ruiva ter visto uma certa angústia no seu olhar. Logo de seguida, Lucius Malfoy sentava-se com Draco Malfoy, que tinha adquirido uma pose fria que surpreendeu a ruiva.

Quando ela acabou de tocar levantou-se, com o intuito de se sentar perto da sua mãe, mas Narcisa Malfoy pediu a sua companhia para uma volta no seu jardim e ela não recusou.

E, caso alguém duvidasse da riqueza daquela família, não precisava de ver a quantidade de quadros nas paredes, os móveis caros ou o tamanho da mansão: bastava olhar para o enorme jardim, que além de um lago cheio de cisnes e uma fonte, tinha um mini-labirinto, muitas árvores e milhares de flores de todas as cores e espécies.

- Compreende que somos famílias diferentes, Srta. Weasley? - a ruiva olhou-a espantada, não esperando por uma pergunta daquelas.

- Sim, tenho perfeita noção de que somos diferentes… - a mulher loira estacou na frente de Ginny.

- Então se eu lhe disser que eu e o Sr. Malfoy a achamos indigna de ser desposada pelo nosso filho, você respeita essa decisão? - a ruiva petrificou. _Desposada_ por Draco Malfoy? Ele não a estava a cortejar, logo ela nunca se poderia tornar sua mulher. Mas, bem lá no íntimo, aquela questão angustiou-a.

- O seu filho não me está a cortejar, Sra. Malfoy, e ele próprio já me havia dito que nunca desposaria uma mulher como eu. - respondeu um pouco mais fria do que pretendia, fazendo a mulher suspirar.

- Espero que me compreenda. - a ruiva assentiu com um sorriso forçado e, após darem uma volta ao jardim, voltaram para dentro de casa. Era oficial, não havia hipótese para ser desposada pelo loiro. Não que ela _quisesse_, claro.

- Ainda bem que chegaram. - disse o Sr. Weasley, alegremente.

- Já estão de saída? - perguntou a mulher loira, vendo que já todos se encontravam de pé.

- Já está a ficar tarde. - o pai de Ginevra respondeu. - Mas de qualquer forma, muito obrigado pelo jantar; foi muito agradável.

Logo todos começaram a se despedir com acenos de cabeça e os Weasley saíram para a carruagem, onde um Remus sorridente os aguardava.

Ginevra sentou-se perto da janela e, antes de a sua vista deixar de alcançar a mansão Malfoy, ela pode ver os três residentes à porta, vendo a carruagem afastar-se, e um Draco Malfoy a fitá-la atentamente; quando a sua mãe, Narcisa, lhe pôs uma mão no ombro numa tentativa de confortar o desassossego incompreendido do rapaz, este entrou dentro de casa sem olhar para nenhum dos seus progenitores, deixando Ginevra confusa.

* * *

- GINEVRA! - a ruiva deu um pulo enorme quando a sua mãe gritou. - Não sabes o que vai acontecer! - a ruiva girou os olhos. - Fomos convidados para jantar em casa dos Potter! 

- Como?! - não, mais jantares, não! Já chegava o fiasco do jantar da semana passada…

- Sim, sim! - a mulher tirou o livro que ela lia das suas mãos e puxou-a. Certo, não bastava ela ter de se esforçar para conseguir ler tudo correctamente, agora a mãe ainda lhe fechara o livro, impossibilitando ver em que página ia - Vem arranjar-te! Ao menos tenho a certeza de que serão bem mais simpáticos connosco do que foram os Malfoy…

Passadas algumas aborrecidas horas em frente ao espelho, Molly Weasley deu-se por contente e, juntamente com Ginny, desceram para juntarem a Arthur, que já as esperava em frente à carruagem.

Mas por mais que tentasse, Ginevra não conseguia prestar atenção no que eles falavam, não conseguia ficar alegre por estar sendo cortejada pelo Sr. Potter (só se alegrou ao perceber que o rapaz ainda tinha o olho negro, mas repreendeu-se por tal pensamento), não conseguiu apreciar o jantar nem sentir-se feliz por as duas famílias se darem tão bem.

Estava ansiosa que a noite acabasse para poder sair dali e se refugiar em Shakespeare ou na sua cama e nunca mais sair de lá. Tudo por causa daquele Malfoy que nem em sonhos a deixava em paz e que a levou a não ir durante aquela semana às aulas de pianoforte. Estava, supostamente, doente; na verdade, esperava que o professor Snape voltasse à activa naquela semana e, assim, nunca mais teria de encarar aquele loiro arrogante nem os seus olhares frios. Os seus pais achavam que o _professor_ estava doente.

- Ah, há muito tempo que não me divertia assim num jantar! - suspirou a Sra. Potter, ao que todos riram - de todos, exclua-se Ginevra Weasley.

- Acho que seria uma boa idéia verem a nossa sala de arte. Penso que iriam gostar… - disse o Sr. James Potter, quando já todos tinham terminado o jantar.

- Mas com certeza! - disse Molly e Ginny quase gemeu de frustração. Todos se levantaram e seguiram os anfitriões até uma sala adjacente à sala de jantar. A primeira coisa que Ginny reparou foi nas várias esculturas que o cómodo tinha, e que não a impressionaram… certo, as esculturas eram lindíssimas, ela é que não estava com espírito artístico no momento. A segunda coisa foi aquilo que prendeu o seu olhar e que a fez parar: um enorme quadro, com uma paisagem nocturna mas o céu, além de azul-escuro, tinha também umas _ondas_ coloridas de tons verdes e azuis. Deveria ser algo alusivo a alguma divindade célebre ou então a algum ritual antigo que Ginevra não conhecia, porque aquilo _não_ acontecia no céu estrelado que ela via todas as noites da janela do seu quarto.

- Maravilhoso, não é? - disse Harry Potter às suas costas.

- Uma bela obra de arte mas realmente não entendo o porquê daquelas ondas coloridas…

- É um fenómeno óptico e natural que se dá em lugares junto aos pólos do planeta.

- É real? - o moreno assentiu.

- É uma aurora boreal. Nunca viu nenhuma? - ela negou. - Eu vi uma durante uma viagem que fiz à Suécia com os meus pais, é realmente uma coisa muito bonita. - a ruiva sorriu fracamente. Sim, aquele fenómeno era muito belo. Parecia impossível aquelas cores aparecerem assim no céu… - Eu… - o moreno tossiu - Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa.

A ruiva olhou para ele e sorriu fracamente, dando permissão. Porém ficou chocada ao ver o moreno baixar-se e ficar prostrado apenas num joelho, e o choque passou para pânico. Ela só queria pegá-lo pelos ombros e dizer "Pelo-amor-de-Deus NÃO FAÇA ISSO!", mas como seria extremamente mal educado e completamente ridículo, limitou-se a olhar, tendo consciência que os adultos já se haviam apercebido da situação e olhavam completamente maravilhados. Ela é que não estava lá muito maravilhada, não…

- Certamente se apercebeu que tenho vindo a cortejá-la…

- Por favor, não… - sussurrou em desespero.

- …e seria do meu agrado que se tornasse minha companheira. - ela começou a ter dificuldade em respirar. – Srta. Weasley, aceita casar comigo? - viu o sorriso sincero dele e isso só aumentou o seu nervosismo; olhou à sua volta e viu as duas mulheres coradas de felicidade a sorrirem cúmplices, o seu pai com um sorriso carinhoso e o Sr. James Potter também sorria, mas esse preenchia-lhe a cara toda e parecia extremamente orgulhoso do filho.

- T-Talvez Sr. Potter gostasse de reconsiderar…

- Não, tenho plena consciência da minha escolha. - ele respondeu calmamente. - Aceita, Srta. Weasley? - a única coisa que ela queria naquele momento é que a pessoa que lhe fazia o pedido fosse diferente, mais nada… Que os seus cabelos fossem mais claros, que os seus olhos tivessem outro tom, que as suas mãos fossem mais fortes, que a sua voz fosse mais rouca, que o seu sorriso parvo desaparecesse e que se tornasse em Draco Malfoy!

Céus, ela estava perdida! Como é que, num momento daqueles, ela pensava que desejava _aquele_ homem ali? E foi naquele momento que ela percebeu que nunca poderia aceitar aquela proposta e que nunca poderia aceitar nenhuma que não fosse a do loiro… porque ela amava Draco Malfoy.

Ela estava totalmente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, mesmo que não o conhecesse completamente.

- Srta. Weasley? - ela voltou a olhar à sua volta e, ao perceber que iria decepcionar e envergonhar os seus pais, sentiu os olhos ficarem húmidos com lágrimas que ela se recusava a derramar no momento. Foi com a voz embargada que ela falou ao jovem à sua frente.

- Perdoe-me, mas vou ter de recusar. - depois pegou no vestido e desatou a correr, ignorando os gritos de sua mãe que a mandavam voltar atrás, os do seu pai que perguntavam porquê e os do Sr. Potter a dizer para esperar por ele, porque tinham de falar melhor.

Não parou de correr até que chegou ao pequeno mato no fim da cidade. Lá estaria segura e bem longe de casa e dos seus pais chocados. Embrenhou-se apenas o suficiente para não ser facilmente vista por quem estava na rua, e deixou-se escorregar pelo tronco de um grande pinheiro, enquanto chorava copiosamente.

Não lhe interessava nada se o vestido ficaria rasgado ou sujo de lama… ela apenas queria ficar em paz por umas horas para arranjar coragem de enfrentar o resto do mundo. Queria descarregar todo o peso que tinha no peito, queria esquecer que Draco Malfoy existia, queria apagar o sabor do beijo dele da sua boca, queria lavar o cheiro dele da sua pele, queria eliminar a sensação de ser tocada por ele, queria chorar até não ter mais líquidos para largar.

Encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Olá! Bom, deve-vos um pedido de desculpa porque não postei Domingo passado… Mas tive de ir para a terra da minha avó e estive fora o fim-de-semana todo e durante a semana não tive quase tempo nenhum, porque o meu horário escolar é simplesmente horrível! ¬¬" 

Vou tentar compensar ao postar o próximo este Domingo, ok (que por acaso será o penúltimo que mais conta como último - depois explico)? Mas não prometo nada… Já tenho de começar a fazer resumos de _História A_!...

**REVIEWS:**

**Thaty:** Oi, Thaty! Ainda bem que gostastes do capítulo anterior! O que achaste do jantar com os Malfoys? E com os Potters? Fico à espera da review! Beijinhos e obrigada por leres!

**Sweet Lie:** LOL ri-me muito quando falaste do Potter! Tens razão, ele é porreiro mas a Ginny não é para ele... LOL (o que não significa que a tia Jô pense o mesmo, óbvio). Ainda bem que gostaste do amasso… Eu adorei fazê-lo! Com o tempo vou ficar melhor nisso (espero!), mas a verdade é que aquela ideia maluca surgiu-me do nada e eu amei fazê-los amassarem-se atrás da Igreja (literalmente!). Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Beijinhos, Sweet! Thanks por leres!

**Lyra Stevens:** Oi LyRa! Primeiro, muito obrigada por esta ser uma das tuas recentes fics favoritas! Tu sabes como é bom recebermos incentivos e como eles nos ajudam a melhorar, né?... Muito obrigada, MESMO! Depois… Sim, reviews cortadas é o Ó! LOL Odeio quando acontece! De resto... Sobre o facto de achares o Draco e o Harry com personalidades demasiado contrastantes e tal, eu também concordo quando contigo quando acho difícil eles terem uma relação em que eles se tornam amigos demais, ainda que eu tenha uma fic que só representa isso. (Não leias, ela VAI ser reescrita no dia de São Nunca à Tarde!) Eu acho que pode haver, entre eles, uma amizade (deverei colocar entre aspas?) em que eles discutem e de picam um ao outro. Isso acho possível, de outra forma já fica meio esquisito. Adoraste o beijão? Deixa lá que a tua mente é parecida com a minha. Tu nem fazes ideia das imagens mentais que já me surgiram com esse loiro aí ao ler NC's com ele… LOL Ah, e bem… Obrigada por teres votado em mim! LOL Vou ter um voto! Oh yeah! LOL Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Beijinho e thanks for reading!

**Pequena Malfoy:** Olá, leitora nova!! Eheh! Bom, neste momento não tenho ideia de quem possa ter "indicado" a minha fic, mas de qualquer forma agradece à tua amiga por o fazer! O&P e D&G são a perfeição a 100! O mais engraçado é que nessa semana em que me surgiu o plot eu tinha visto os filmes todos os dias e no dia que viria a ser o último é que me surgiu a fic… Hauah! Ainda bem que gostaste do amasso! Eu também gostei, particularmente, dele! O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijinhos e obrigada por leres!

**Ca'tia Felton Malfoy:** Olá Ca'tia! PERDOA-ME! Eu não te respondi no capitulo passado! OH MY LORD VOLDEMORT! Perdoa-me!... ;; Eu esqueci-me, por alguma razão que ainda estou a tentar descobrir, de por o e-mail com a tua review na pasta em que eu tenho as reviews e não te respondi. Encontrei por mero acaso! PERDOA-ME!... Bem, mas como já recebi uma review para este, espero que não te importes se eu responder só à última, ok? Quanto ao Draco ser delicado… É, foi delicado à maneira Draco (não me importava nada que ele fosse delicado assim comigo!)! LOL O Harry não poderia ter escrito na testa "O Elo Mais Fraco" pelo simples facto de que o programa nunca existira naquela altura… Mas se existisse, alguém lhe tinha escrito isso na testa de certeza e encaixava-lhe que nem uma luva! LOL Realmente, o rapaz ficou mesmo excluído… Oh god! LOL Ainda bem que gostaste do amasso (foi a parte que eu mais gostei!) e que gostas do capítulo e do meu trabalho. Fico muito contente e agradecida, mesmo! Beijinhos e obrigada por leres!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Olá Ginny! Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo e do amasso! É, o Harry é um intrometido que apareceu logo na parte menos imprópria (para variar… Huaha). Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigada por leres!

**Bárbara Vargas:** Não agradeças pelo e-mail! Quando puseste lá e disseste que era para receberes actualizações em fiquei em dúvida se recebias um e-mail sempre que eu actualizava mesmo que não tivesses conta no FF, mas ao pensar deduzi que não e resolvi correr o risco de enviar algo que tu já sabias. Não te preocupes que eu agora envio sempre! Ah, não tenhas medo! Eu não gosto muito de fazer os personagens sofrer se não for esse a minha ideia desde o início e essa não foi a ideia, então… Não temas! Pois, o que vão achar da Ginny? Bom, penso que conseguiste ter resposta a esta pergunta com este capítulo. E o Draco vai pedi-la em casamento? Hmm… fui momentaneamente atacada por uma amnésia!... HUhahaha, não te preocupes, ok? Vais ter as respostas todas. E eu não sou má! Sou até muuuito caridosa (esta é a parte que eu me rio ironicamente e o meu Draco Malfoy privado gira os olhos e diz "Patético"). Espero que gostes do capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigada por leres!

**TheBlueMemory:** Olá! É o Harry às vezes é meio lerdinho, mas temos de dar desconto porque ele tem dois melhores amigos completamente tapados que se amam e não se juntam… (Coisa que não aparece referida na minha fic LOL). Ainda bem que gostaste da cena com a Ginny! Eu amei escrevê-la!... "Será que Potter tomará alguma iniciativa ou se dará por vencido?" Huahauah, o que achaste dele neste capítulo? Na minha opinião, ele aqui está mais lerdo que o normal. HAuaha! O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijinhos e obrigada por leres!

**Mariana:** Olá! És uma nova leitora também, não é? Ainda bem que gostaste da action entre o Draco e a Ginny! Eu não acho assim tão sexy, mas a minha mente é MUITO perversa, por isso fico fora dos resultados estatísticos. E escrever o Potter com o olho negro foi o que mais gostei! HAuah. Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Beijinhos e obrigada por leres!

**Ireth Hollow:** Okey, mamã! Já não escrevo mais coisa desavergonhadas (pois claro…)! LOL Se me deres com o rolo da massa mando o Draco fazer tropeçar o Fred lá na tua fic! Por isso, vê lá! Cuidadinho que eu sou muito poderosa (momento suoer ego on)! LOL Eu AMEI escrever a cena imprópria atrás da Igreja! LOL Amei mesmo! Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo! Por acaso acho que é o capítulo mais rico de todos eles… O que achaste deste? Beijinhos e obrigada por leres!

Bem, após escrever mais nas reviews do que na fic em si (Merlin, isso é frustrante!), é só para dar aqui uma notinha! Eu estou MUITO feliz! Sim, porque eu escrevi uma fic para o Chall H/L e fiquei em terceiro!!!! (salta, grita e corre pela casa!) Estou mesmo feliz! Pela primeira vez ganhei um prémio que não fosse especial!... De qualquer forma, estou a pensar postar a fic ainda hoje ou amanhã, por isso esperem pela nova ficzinha! É bastante maior do que o normal e é one-shot, mas ocupou-me 30 páginas no Word. O meu orgulho no momento...

Bom, vou andando! E como sexta-feira é feriado em Portugal vou por mãos à obra, trabalhar em fics, estudar e comer tanto que me vou fartar!

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!


	5. CAPÍTULO CINCO Afecção

**Autor:** LauhMalfoy  
**Título:** Dissimulado  
**Capa:** _no profile_  
**Sinopse:** Ela não iria permitir que tudo se repetisse. Ela não iria permitir que ele a beijasse. Ela não iria admitir que estava a gostar _daquele_ homem. Fic participante do XIV Challenge Draco/Ginny do site Aliança 3 Vassouras, mestrado por Mariana Kretschmer.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Género:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Nenhuns  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Observação:** Fic Universo Alternativo e escrita com Português de Portugal, com breves adaptações para o Português do Brasil. Inspirada no filme _Orgulho e Preconceito_, sendo passada no século XVIII. Os Potter estão vivos, Voldemort não existe (bem como os Devoradores da Morte) e Ginevra é filha _única_.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**Afecção (N/A: em Português de Pt, seria Afeicção)**

Quando Ginevra voltou a abrir os olhos a noite já ia alta. Não deveria ter adormecido ali, os seus pais deveriam estar preocupados… Mas mesmo assim, não se mexeu. Ali estava tudo muito sossegado; exactamente da forma que ela queria.

Estava tudo muito sossegado até que a ruiva ouviu um cavalo galopar, algo relativamente incomum naquele mato; as pessoas costumavam afastar-se do local porque era _assustador_… E foi exactamente esse o motivo que a levou a perguntar quem estava ali. Por momentos pensou que quem quer que fosse não a tinha ouvido mas mudou de opinião quando percebeu que uma figura vinha na sua direcção.

- Srta. Weasley? - a voz perguntou. E foi aí que viu os brilhantes cabelos loiros de Draco Malfoy.

- Sr. Malfoy? - o homem saiu do cavalo preto e dirigiu-se a ela em passos apressados.

- Está tudo bem consigo? - ele falou olhando-a atentamente.

- Está… veio aqui procurar-me?

- Na verdade eu tinha… er... - a ruiva estranhou uma repentina coloração rosada nas bochechas do loiro, que não a encarava no momento e parecia nervoso. - Eu fui hoje à sua casa para… ahn, falar consigo. - ela assentiu, um pedido mudo para que ele continuasse. Ele respirou fundo e fitou-a pela primeira vez. - Quando lá cheguei a sua mãe disse-me o que tinha ocorrido.

- Os meus pais devem estar preocupados. - ele sorriu.

- Então resolvi procurá-la e vim perguntar ao professor Dumbledore se sabia de si. - ele fez um movimento vago para o local onde se encontravam. - Disse-me que seria uma boa idéia procurá-la aqui.

- Gosto deste lugar, realmente. O Sr. Dumbledore sempre foi muito sábio… - o loiro riu.

- Foi por minha causa que esta semana não foi às aulas de pianoforte? - ela sentiu-se corar.

- Porque pergunta isso? - ele deu uma gargalhada.

- A sua mãe disse-me que você não tinha ido às aulas porque elas não tinham acontecido, uma vez que o professor estava doente; por sua vez, Mr. Dumbledore disse que a senhorita estava doente mas insinuou que eu era o culpado pela sua enfermidade.

- Bom, certamente foi-

- Um terrível engano? - ela assentiu fracamente, ao que ele girou os olhos. - Quer fazer-me acreditar que o facto de você estar doente para Mr. Dumbledore mas sã para a sua mãe, aliado ao fiasco que foi o jantar na minha mansão, e a falta de presença nas aulas que partilha comigo são mera coincidência? - ela baixou o olhar perante o tom irónico dele.

- Talvez tenha influenciado.

- Então admite que nunca esteve doente? - ela riu.

- Sim, mas preferia que a minha mãe não ficasse ciente dessa situação.

- Infelizmente, já ficou. - o homem gargalhou quando a ruiva suspirou e, com um sorriso carinhoso, acrescentou: - Eu fiquei preocupado. - Ginny pôde vê-lo a mexer as mãos nervosamente. - Lamento pela minha fraca atitude durante o jantar, lamento que tenha percebido o desagrado do meu pai e lamento o que a minha mãe lhe disse.

- Você sabe o que a sua mãe falou comigo?

- Sou arrogante mas não obtuso, Srta. Weasley. - ele sorriu fracamente. - E sei como ela a ofendeu.

- Não, ela não…

- Não minta. Eu já usei os mesmos argumentos para a ofender, lembra-se? - o silêncio abateu-se sobre ambos, o único som audível era o relinchar do cavalo. Certo, Narcisa Malfoy havia, realmente, ofendido a sua pessoa pela simples razão de ela ser… pobre? - Potter. - ele hesitou; a fatalidade já se tinha espalhado assim tão depressa? - Aceitou?

- Perdão? - franziu o cenho.

- O pedido do Potter - ele deu uma entonação nada agradável ao nome do outro. -, aceitou-o?

- Qual a relevância disso? - perguntou sentindo-se constrangida.

- Responda, por favor…

- Não, eu recusei. - fitou-o e ficou surpreendida quando ele relaxou com a resposta, um sorriso formando-se na sua face. - Porquê o interesse?

O loiro à sua frente fitou-a de volta, tão intensamente que Ginny achou que ele a poderia derrubar com um único piscar de olhos. Não era um olhar depreciativo, e a ruiva assustou-se ao perceber que parecia exactamente o contrário…

Mesmo que amasse Draco Malfoy, tinha acabado de o admitir e a relação entre eles seria impossível. Decerto os seus pais não iriam apreciar - talvez a sua mãe esquecesse o assunto ao lembrar-se das trinta mil libras por ano - mas o seu pai iria realmente estranhar a decisão e ela não podia desrespeitá-lo: além de seu pai, ela olhava-o como alguém extremamente correcto que fazia o melhor pela família. Nada poderia ser mais desrespeitoso do que desobedecer e casar com um Malfoy. Malfoy esse que, por acaso, continuava à sua frente, abrindo e fechando a boca sem dizer realmente uma palavra.

- Sr. Malf-

- Eu amo-a. - Ginny estacou. - Eu não quero saber da opinião dos meus pais, nem do status diferente. Eu amo-a, eu desejo-a e se os meus progenitores me amarem vão respeitar a minha decisão, pois será impossível ser feliz com alguma outra mulher que não seja a senhora.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ginevra Weasley estava a passar por um momento que o seu inconsciente repetira diversas vezes durante o sono; porque é que mesmo assim ela se sentia em pânico? Porque é que mesmo assim ela achava que aquilo se estava a tornar errado? Ela também o amava, ela também o desejava… mas seria tão controverso se ficassem juntos!

- Os meus pais podem aprender a respeitá-la. - ele aproximou-se da garota e deslizou os seus dedos pela sua face, que fechou os olhos com o toque.

- Sr. Malfoy… - ela disse, meio atordoada. - Isto não está certo. - o homem parou imediatamente com o carinho.

- Como disse? - o olhar dele mostrava dor e ela teve de respirar fundo para arranjar coragem para continuar.

- Nunca iria resultar, nunca seríamos felizes…

- Porque diz isso? - perguntou ele, numa mistura de raiva e súplica.

- Encare a verdade, não vale a pena arriscarmos tudo um pelo outro! - ela gritou.

- Arriscarmos o quê?! - ele gritou de volta, exasperado. - Status social?! Você _não_ perderá o seu status por se tornar minha mulher; no meu caso, perder o meu status social era acabar com a família Malfoy, e isso o meu pai não permitiria! O que há mais para arriscar além disso?!

- Você acabou de dizer! O seu pai _não permitiria_ que você acabasse com o vosso status social!

- Não! O que eu acabei de dizer foi que é mais fácil manter o meu status social do que ter aulas de pianoforte com o professor Snape! - fez uma curta pausa. - Porque acha que os Malfoy são tão respeitados? Porque nós incutimos o respeito através do medo há séculos!...

- Certo, e você não percebe que tornar-me sua mulher é desafiar a minha família e amigos próximos?!

- Amigos tal como Potter?!

- Quer fazer o favor de o tratar como ele merece? - sussurrou completamente enraivecida.

- E como é que-

- _Sr. Potter_ não é relevante para a nossa discussão!

- E o que é, então?!

- Nada! - céus, como ela sentia cada parte do seu corpo a gritar que ela estava a fazer uma grande asneira. - Nós, pura e simplesmente, não podemos ficar juntos.

- Porque está a desistir? - ele disse em tom derrotado.

- Eu não estou a desistir, estou a encarar a realidade.

- Não, não está! - ele aproximou-se dela e pegou no seu queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo. - Você mesma disse que não acreditava que uma mulher gostaria de ser desposada por mim, mas veja: você _quer_ tornar-se minha esposa.

- Isso não é verdade. - ele segurou o rosto dela com as suas mãos.

- Nega que me ama? - ela prendeu a respiração perante a pergunta, os olhos metálicos dele presos nos dela enquanto esperava por uma resposta que ela não queria dar; não queria admitir mas também não lhe queria mentir, dizendo que ele lhe era indiferente. – Srta. Weasley, nega que me ama? - ela quis gritar de frustração, quis correr para longe dele e nunca mais aparecer. E, sem ela poder controlar, lágrimas começaram a correr dos seus olhos.

- Nós não podemos… - respondeu com a voz embargada.

- Podemos sim! - ele disse de forma desesperada, ainda com as mãos a segurar a face dela. - Eu _amo-a_. - sussurrou carinhosamente, segundos antes de colar os seus lábios aos dela, limpando delicadamente as lágrimas com os dedos.

O beijo foi-se tornando cada vez mais intenso e Draco Malfoy levou uma mão à cintura da ruiva e outra à sua nuca. Ginevra, que ainda estava um pouco relutante, passou os seus braços pelo pescoço do homem, ciente de que aquilo era errado.

- Sr. Malfoy… - ela iniciou.

- Draco, para si é apenas Draco. - ele sussurrou enquanto deixava a sua boca percorrer o pescoço dela, beijando e dando pequenas mordidas, a respiração dela a tornar-se ofegante enquanto despenteava os cabelos loiros do homem à sua frente com as suas mãos trêmulas.

Sentiu-se ser empurrada contra uma árvore quando Draco lhe voltou a beijar os lábios, as línguas a acariciarem-se freneticamente numa dança graciosa, enquanto as mãos do homem acariciavam as suas coxas de forma ousada. Ginny logo desistiu de pensar que aquilo era errado e deixou que as sensações que ele lhe provocava fossem a única coisa a ocupar a sua mente.

Por essa mesma razão, não protestou quando ele lhe desapertou o vestido e o puxou, deixando os seus ombros e colo à mostra. Logo de seguida o homem atirava o seu casaco e gravata para o chão, ficando apenas de camisa branca e calças pretas, e começou a beijar os ombros de Ginevra que arquejava. Àquela altura, Ginny já sabia que era impossível voltar atrás. Mas quem disse que ela, agora que ouvira aquilo tudo e se sentia ébria, queria voltar atrás? Pelo contrário.

Os beijos dele deixavam um rastro de fogo na pele dela e foram descendo enquanto ele puxava o seu vestido, até que encontrou o corpete, e deixou que o dito vestido escorregasse até ao chão. Descalçou-lhe as botas e levou, de seguida, as mãos aos cordões do corpete dela enquanto beijava o pescoço dela com desejo.

- Por Deus, quantos nós! - ele gritou irritado, arrancando um riso da ruiva que se apressou a ajudá-lo na tarefa de tirar o corpete, que logo foi atirado ao chão, deixando-a coberta apenas pela peça que tapava a sua intimidade. O loiro deitou-a no chão e retirou as suas botas, enquanto olhava para o corpo dela desejoso, fazendo-a corar, e deu uma pequena risada.

Colocou-se por cima dela e, afectuosamente, beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, depois os lábios, o queixo e foi fazendo uma trilha pelo pescoço e ombros dela, até que chegou aos seus seios.

Após um breve olhar entre ambos, Malfoy levou a sua boca até um dos seios da ruiva e passou a língua levemente no seu mamilo; Ginny não conseguiu controlar um gemido rouco e ele, que entendeu aquela manifestação como permissão para continuar, começou a brincar com o mamilo da mulher, beijando-o, lambendo e dando pequenas mordidas sem a machucar.

A respiração dela estava totalmente ofegante e o seu coração começou a bater mais rápido conforme ele foi descendo a sua língua e a sua peça íntima pelo corpo. Novamente, a ruiva não protestou e deixou que ele afastasse gentilmente as suas pernas, permitindo que ela sentisse o volume do seu membro por cima das calças, o que a fez suspirar e receber um beijo de seguida.

Trêmula, Ginny levou as suas mãos às calças do jovem Malfoy e desapertou-as, deixando que ele as tirasse, juntamente com a sua peça íntima, ficando totalmente nu.

- Amo-a, Ginevra. - ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, enquanto ela sentia os corpos nus de ambos colados um ao outro, fazendo-a ter pensamentos pecaminosos.

- Draco… - ela hesitou, sentindo-se constrangida. - Eu… eu quero… - o loiro silenciou-a com um beijo carinhoso e prostrou-se no meio dela; sem parar de a beijar, forçou, lentamente, a entrada do seu membro nela e manteve um ritmo vagaroso enquanto a sentia tensa.

- Confie em mim… - ele pediu num sussurro. Ela respirou fundo e relaxou um pouco, tentando ignorar a dor que sentia, altura em que o prazer se começou a manifestar.

Malfoy aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos e a ruiva começou a largar uns gemidos no seu ouvido. As mãos dele começaram a massajar os seus seios, e logo gemidos roucos saíam da boca dele também.

Ambos estavam agora entregues ao prazer que sentiam, alheios a tudo à sua volta, alheios àquilo que teriam de enfrentar quando aquele momento terminasse.

Ele agarrou-se a ela pela cintura e rodou o seu corpo no chão, deixando-a ficar por cima. Colocou as suas mãos nas nádegas dela para a ajudar a manter o ritmo dos movimentos até que eles se tornaram alucinantes e Ginny atingiu o ápice com um grito; ápice esse que Draco acompanhou alguns segundos depois.

Draco manteve-se dentro dela enquanto se sentava com ela no seu colo, observando a sua figura banhada pela lua. Ele fitou-a e ela sorriu timidamente, recebendo de seguida um beijo carinhoso no nariz e boca.

- Perdoe-me se alguma vez a ofendi. - foi a vez de ela o beijar afectuosamente. - Estava errado, tão errado…

- Nós julgamo-nos mal um ao outro. - ela desviou a franja dele dos seus olhos e fitando-o, sussurrou. - Amo-o, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

- A sua mãe vai ter uma síncope quando vir o estado das nossas roupas. - ele falou sarcástico. 

- Já posso imaginar as perguntas dela. - ele gargalhou com gosto. - "Oh, meu caro jovem Malfoy! Obrigada por salvar a nossa querida Ginevra dos perigos daquela floresta enorme! Enfrentou muitos dragões?" - ela gargalhou junto com ele.

- Podemos sempre dizer que eu a salvei de uma loba esfomeada e que fomos a rebolar por uma encosta abaixo. E como é óbvio - ele acrescentou com ar convencido. - você, de seguida, diria o quão bravamente eu lutei contra uma matilha inteira e a trouxe apenas lamacenta de volta para a sua família.

- Mas isso é mentira!

- Bom, se preferir podemos sempre dizer o que estivemos realmente a fazer… - arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Certo, ficamos com a loba. - beijaram-se docemente.

Já se encontravam vestidos há muito tempo, e agora cavalgavam para casa de Ginevra. Esta ia sentada de lado na frente de Draco, e ia encostada ao seu peito enquanto Draco segurava as rédeas do cavalo preto.

- Como se chama o seu cavalo? - ela perguntou enquanto fazia festas na crina do animal.

- Shiva. - ela olhou-o inquisitoriamente. - É o deus da criação e da destruição. - ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Draco vociferou furiosamente um "Bastardo" que obrigou Ginny a olhar na mesma direcção que ele. Por uns breves momentos não percebeu o motivo da reacção do loiro, mas quase tudo ficou claro quando avistou o moreno a vir lentamente na sua direcção.

- Porque é que os Malfoy e os Potter se odeiam _tanto_ assim?

- Coisas ridículas, na sua opinião.

- Então conte-me, porque com a imensa rapidez do jovem Potter tem tempo de sobra para o fazer. - o loiro sorriu ironicamente.

- O meu avô, Sr. Cygnus, - ele sorriu. - apaixonou-se por uma jovem chamada Dorea, mas enquanto lhe perguntava se ela o amava o suficiente para casarem, Charlus Potter resolveu pedir a mão da moça em casamento ao seu pai que, obviamente, não recusou. - Ginny soltou um "oh" entristecido. - Quando o meu avô repetiu o acto o pai de Dorea explicou-lhe que ela já estava noiva do Potter e, como deve calcular, acabaram por não ficar juntos.

- Então é daí que parte o ódio aos Potter?

- Exacto. - ele gargalhou. - Mal posso esperar para que o Potter chegue aqui. - observaram, em silêncio, o jovem a aproximar-se cada vez mais, mas mantendo sempre um ritmo lento. - Tenho pena daquela que irá ser desposada por ele… Lento como é, a senhora irá passar a maior vergonha por chegar ao altar primeiro. - a ruiva riu ruidosamente. Ela aconchegou-se melhor no peito do loiro e ambos viram Potter torcer o nariz perante a cumplicidade deles.

- Srta. Weasley! - disse o moreno. - Fico feliz por ver que se encontra bem.

- Potter, saia do nosso caminho. - Malfoy disse acidamente. - Temos assuntos pendentes a tratar.

- Sim, claro. Mas primeiro tenho de falar com Srta. Weasley sobre a proposta que lhe fiz. - Ginevra suspirou. - Eu entendo que tenha ficado perturbada com a proposta, mas penso que já me deixou em agonia suficiente à espera da sua resposta-

- Sr. Potter, eu já lhe respondi: eu recusei o seu pedido. - ela disse educadamente e sentiu Draco rir-se.

- Talvez queira reconsiderar. Eu posso dar-lhe tudo-

- Cale-se, Potter! A sua ladainha enoja-me. - e mandou o cavalo andar com as esporas, na direcção da casa da ruiva, deixando para trás um Potter decepcionado e irritado, com a maior cara de anta. Ainda não tinham chegado à porta quando a Sra. Weasley veio a correr esbaforida de lá de dentro a gritar pela filha, que corou ao perceber a preocupação dos pais.

Draco saiu do cavalo e, pegando-a pelos joelhos e cintura, tirou-a de cima do cavalo e colocou-a no chão.

- Como é que te atreves a deixar-me nesta aflição, Ginevra Weasley?!

- Desculpe, mamã. - disse enquanto a abraçava.

- Ah, Sr. Malfoy _muito_ obrigada por trazer a nossa menina sã e salva a casa. - ele sorriu-lhe e observou o pai da ruiva a abraçar a filha aliviado.

Quando estes se largaram, Ginevra olhou para ele e depois para o pai, temendo o rumo que a conversa poderia levar. Voltando a focar o loiro, que lhe deu um meio sorriso, ela começou:

- Papá, acho que o Sr. Malfoy queria falar consigo. - o homem ruivo focou Malfoy.

- Muito bem, qual o assunto? - Ginevra viu o Sr. Potter aproximar-se rapidamente deles e pareceu-lhe que o seu futuro esposo esperou, propositadamente, que ele conseguisse ouvir as suas palavras.

- Gostaria de obter autorização para casar com a sua filha.

* * *

Olá a todos! Bem, primeiro de tudo tenho de pedir imensas desculpas pelo atraso, mas a escola não ajuda mesmo nada, o meu horário é horrível, e como se tudo não bastasse, torci um pé na quinta-feira e não tenho feito mais nada a não ser coxear, pôr gelo, pé ao alto e dormir. ¬¬" A única coisa que eu queria que me dessem porque adorava experimentar (não liguem, eu sou parva!) era uma muleta e nem isso me deram… 

Certo, continuando.

O que acharam do capítulo? Eu amei, particularmente, o fora que o Harry levou… LOL E o que acharam da NC? Foi a primeira NC que eu escrevi que achasse bonita, mas mesmo assim não é nada de especial…

Bem, fico à espera de reviews…

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Pequena Malfoy:** Olá! Bem, parece que não actualizei no domingo, não é? Huahuah. Sim, o fora no Harry deu um bocadinho de dó, mas nas fics a Ginny é do Draco e nos livros é que é do Potter. Huaha. Bom, os pais do Draco não seriam pais dele se não fossem daquela maneira, não é? Mas, realmente, sem comentários. Nem quero imaginar com que argumentos é que ele os persuadiu! O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijinhos!

**Mariana:** Olá Mariana! Bem, parece que não foi preciso haver aula de piano para eles se encontrarem, não é? Huahauah. Sim, o Potter vai ficar a ver MUITA poeira! XD O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijinhos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Oi! Bem, eu penso que as suas dúvida já foram tiradas, não é mesmo? O Draco é um pouco teimoso, mas acaba por confessar, claro;) O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijinhos!

**Lyra Stevens:** Oizinhos para esse lado do ecrã! LOL Ufa, isto tá difícil por causa da escola… Bom, adiante. É diferenças de famílias são uma chatice, é por essa razão que eu não quero saber como é que o Draco fez os seus pais mudarem de ideias… XD Bom, o Potter vai levar muitos foras (já disse que adoro fazer isso?)! Ainda bem que gostaste do fim e do capítulo todo… O que achaste deste capítulo? Fico à espera da tua opinião sobre a NC! Beijinhos!

**Ireth Hollow:** Olá Ireth (isto lembra-me que estás à espera de uma capa… xx Oh Slytherin, eu vou tentar fazê-la hoje, prometo!)! Sim, a Narcissa foi bem directa, mas eu acho que naquela altura as pessoas eram directas mas de uma forma indirecta. Não te consigo explicar bem, mas se vires o filme percebes!;) Eu adorei fazer essa cena (a do Harry propor a Ginny)! Estava na minha mente desde o início e acho que ficou bem como eu queria… O que achaste deste capítulo? E da NC? Beijinhos!

**Sweet Lie:** Ahahah! A tua review foi pequenina mas eu ri-me bastante com ela! É verdade, o Malfoy júnior tá caidinho por ela! LOL O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijinhos!

**Bárbara:** Olá Bárbara! Hauahuah! Um Draco particular SÓ de boxers?!... Uau… Bem, o meu anda vestido mas se eu o despir, tb fica só de boxers (ou sem eles)! Huahauah XD! Como vês, não é preciso preocupares-te mais com o Harry! Oh, e eu acho que ficavas um pouco deslocada do cenário se lá aparecesses e o levantasses… Huahauh! Mas tudo bem, eu acho que faria o mesmo! Acho que demorei pa att… Desculpa! O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijinhos!

**nina oliver:** Olá! Bem, como não deixaste e-mail não tenho como te contactar, mas provavelmente deves estar atenta à actualização. Ainda bem que gostaste da fic! O que achaste deste capítulo? Beijinhos!

* * *

Bem, este é o penúltimo capítulo. Mas o epílogo é TÃO³³ pequeno, que devo postá-lo ainda esta semana. Mas como para estes lados anda complicado, não prometo nada.

Bom, eu queria agora pedir só mais uma coisinha… Eu postei a minha fic "Ternura", que ganhou o terceiro lugar no Chall Harry/Luna. Adorava saber a vossa opinião sobre ela… Podem passar por lá?

Eu ficava muito agradecida!

Bem, vou andando!

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!


	6. CAPÍTULO SEIS Realização

**Autor:** LauhMalfoy  
**Título:** Dissimulado  
**Capa:** _no profile_  
**Sinopse:** Ela não iria permitir que tudo se repetisse. Ela não iria permitir que ele a beijasse. Ela não iria admitir que estava a gostar _daquele_ homem. Fic participante do XIV Challenge Draco/Ginny do site Aliança 3 Vassouras, mestrado por Mariana Kretschmer.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Género:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Nenhuns  
**Status:** Completa  
**Observação:** Fic Universo Alternativo e escrita com Português de Portugal, com breves adaptações para o Português do Brasil. Inspirada no filme _Orgulho e Preconceito_, sendo passada no século XVIII. Os Potter estão vivos, Voldemort não existe (bem como os Devoradores da Morte) e Ginevra é filha _única_.

NA: NÃO SE ILUDAM. O capítulo é a coisa mais pequena e reles desta fic inteira que já por si é pequena… ¬¬ Eu é que, para variar, me estendi nas reviews:D

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**Realização**

_Quatro meses depois_

Ginny encostou-se no peito do seu marido e sorriu ao sentir um beijo na cabeça. Estavam a cavalgar os dois na mata onde tinham consagrado o seu amor durante uma noite de lua cheia e, se antes gostava daquele local, agora ele era o seu local predilecto; tinha um carinho tão especial por ele que, quando aprendeu a pintar, foi a primeira coisa que passou para a tela. Draco tinha passado a adorar aquele lugar também e por essa razão era comum levá-la a passear na mata no seu cavalo durante a tarde.

O ambiente estava a tornar-se mais frio com a aproximação do inverno, mas enquanto a neve ou o frio excessivo não impedissem passeios daqueles, eles continuariam a acontecer.

- Sente-se bem, Ginevra? - ele perguntou, docemente, no seu ouvido.

- Muito bem. - fechou os olhos momentaneamente, apenas para apreciar uma pequena aragem que lhe refrescou o rosto e uns pássaros a chilrear.

- Sabe o que estava a pensar agora? - ela fitou-o, demasiado curiosa. - Aquela noite foi a melhor noite da minha vida. - ela corou. - Admitimos que nos amávamos, fizemos coisas que devem ter feito o meu avô dar voltas na campa - ela riu. -, fiz com que o Potter passasse a maior vergonha da vida dele - ele mordeu o lábio. -, e ficamos noivos. - ela deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz.

- E pensar que eu o achava o pior ser humano à face da Terra… - ele sorriu cinicamente.

- Pois, como pôde comprovar, eu sou bem… er, _agradável_, se é que me entende. - ambos gargalharam.

- E os seus olhos são muito mais bonitos que os do Potter.

- Tudo em mim é mais bonito do que naquele bastardo. - ele girou os olhos. - E já agora, não era você que insistia em chamar-lhe _Sr._ Potter?

- Não serve de nada, você contraria-me constantemente retirando o prefixo.

- E qual seria a graça do nosso casamento se eu concordasse sempre consigo? - o seu olhar mostrava carinho.

- Nenhuma. - ela respondeu, ao que loiro sorriu convencido. - Ouvi dizer que o Sr. Goyle pediu a Srta. Lovegood em casamento.

- Ah, sim. - replicou sarcasticamente. - Deveria estar um pouco ébrio quando o fez, mas agora já não pode voltar atrás…

- Ora, Sr. Malfoy, não seja assim! Ela parece ser boa pessoa…

- Desde que ela não resolva tocar pianoforte ou cantar ópera em nenhuma ocasião em que nós estejamos presentes, espero que eles sejam felizes para todo o sempre. - a ruiva gargalhou.

- Felizes como nós? - ele fitou-a com um sorriso e sussurrou um "Não". - Porquê?

- Porque é simplesmente impossível algum casal ser tão feliz como nós. Nós somos o mais feliz deles todos!

- Você adora sentir-se superior, não é?

- Sabe bem que sim, minha cara. - e beijou-a. Ginevra voltou a encostar-se ao peito do seu marido e suspirou.

- Não se sente ansioso, Draco? - o homem levou uma mão à barriga proeminente da ruiva e acariciou-a.

- Não, sinto-me extremamente feliz. - e beijou-a mais uma vez, fazendo com que choques eléctricos passassem pelos corpos um do outro de cada vez que as línguas se tocavam.

_I'm not like the girls that you've known  
But I believe I'm worth coming home to_

**FIM**

* * *

Pronto, e já está.

Vocês têm de me perdoar porque eu sei que o capítulo é uma coisa mísera, mas esta é a primeira fic que eu acabo e posto "correctamente" recebendo reviews regularmente. Então, eu estou extremamente feliz… e emocionada ')

Tenho de agradecer a todas/os que leram e comentaram e a um ou outro que leram mas não deixaram review. Isso é muito importante para mim, porque sinto que estou a crescer agora no mundo da escrita, mais nestes tempos, do que em qualquer outra altura.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Thaty:** Oi Thaty! Ainda bem que gostastes do capítulo anterior! O que achaste desta miséria de epílogo?XD Bem, de qualquer forma, espero que tenhas gostado mesmo da fic e muito obrigada por leres a fic e comentares sempre! Beijos e até qualquer dia!

**Sweet Lie:** Oi Sweet! 1º: sim, o meu pé tá melhorzito, só que agr tá a ficar negro… ¬¬ Parece que não o lavo à meses. É nojentoXD Ainda bem que gostaste da NC!:D Na altura em que a ia escrever quase arranquei os cabelos e fartei-me de ler NC e pedir conselhosXD Bem, espero que tenhas gostado deste enorme capitulo (cof cof)! MUITO obrigada por teres lido e comentado sempre Sweet ) Beijinhos e até uma próxima vez! (Hmmm tens algum projecto próximo? -)

**Ca'tia Felton Malfoy:** Hauah ') Eu QUERO UMAS MULETAS! Mas não mas deram… da próxima vez faço por partir o pé:D XD Ok, adiante… Hmmm, achaste a NC forte pk era muito descritiva ou forte pk era intensa? LOL Sim, o Harry é mesmo o elo mais fraco XD O que achaste do mini-epílogo? Bem, obrigada por teres lido e comentado sempre! - Até uma próxima actualização:D

**Mariana:** Oi Mariana! Ahaha, eu acho que já disseste que gostas muito da minha fic, mas eu agradeço por dizeres mais vezes - O Draco é gostoso porque ele PODE! (Tb, com uma família daquelas… ui, ui!). O que achastes deste capítulo? Devo-te um agradecimento porque leste todos os capítulos! Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijinho e até, talvez, uma próxima fic!:D

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Oi moça! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado da NC! Ah, eu tentei fazer o Draco a coisa mais fofa sem deixar de ser o Draco o que não é assim tão fácil, uma vez que nós nos livros nãos abemos bem como ele é, apenas fazemos suposições. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo miserável! Beijinhos e até uma próxima fic!:D

**Lyra Stevens:** Oi Lyra! Entendo perfeitamente o que quiseste dizer com NC "porcos". Há algumas NC's que são nojentas, umas que são DEMASIADO descritivas (ainda que eu leia uma que ache espectacular!), e outras que são o Q.B! O maior problema de NC é isso mesmo… Pelo menos para mim! Como disse à Ca'tia, o Potter é MESMO o elo mais fraco XD MAIS UMA QUE QUERIA MULETAS! Tou a pensar fazer o clube "Ajudem uma criança: dêem uma muleta!" XD E quanto ao chamares-me doentinha, não faz mal… Os meus pais agr chamam-me coxinha, e a mnh mãe no 1º dia que fui a escola virou-se para mim "Agr, quando fores a subir escadas, olhas para os teus colegas e dizes: 'Primeiro as grávidas e os deficientes!' e sobes:D", por isso, eu não me ofendo por me chamares doentinhaXD MUITO obrigada por teres lido em todas as actualizações e teres opinado sempre! Bem, até uma próxima actualização, não é? Beijinhos!!

**Laura:** Haha, uma Laura como eu:D Pois, bem… Este é realmente o último capítulo… Sorry! O chall tinha um limite de 30 páginas que poderia ser aumentado se falado com a mestra, mas eu não tive tempo e acabei por ficar as 20 e tal páginas… O que achaste do epílogo miserável? Beijinhos e obrigada por leres.

**Ireth Hollow:** Oi Ireth!:D Flor, os meus pais não sabem que eu escrevo, por isso é nas calmasXD Mas sim, era capaz de levar uns crucios se eles descobrissem e lessem issoXD Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo e da NC!:D O que achaste deste epílogo?XD Ireth, MTO obrigada por teres lido sempre! Ambas sabemos como é importante para o autor! Até uma próxima actualização! Beijos!

* * *

Bem, acabaram as reviews. Desculpem-me se vos desiludi de alguma forma com a fic, obrigada a quem leu sempre…

XD Eu tenho graves problemas de exprimir afecto, então, mesmo que não pareça, eu estou EXTREMAMENTE agradecida a todos aqueles que leram.

Muito, muito obrigada!

As reviews deste capítulo responderei por e-mail ou MP (POR FAVOR, quem não tem conta coloque o e-mail, sim? ;)

Beijos e até sempre!


End file.
